Heiress by Blood
by Elelith
Summary: What if Galdran was Mel's father, what if Flauvic was her overprotective 'friend' and what if Bran was the one caught by Vidanric? Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1 Sartor

Okay, this chapter, has been reposted, edited and corrected by Meneldur...Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sartor**

My body lurched as the carriage rolled over another stone. I have always hated carriages, I wished to ride but it had been forbidden for my protection. We had been traveling for two weeks now. After taking a ship from Sartor, we had reached a charming village on the outskirts of Remalna. There, carriages had been provided to us, but they had not mentioned the conditions of the roads or the bad weather._ Why couldn't I have stayed under the patronage of my professors over there? And it was so sudden. Suddenly my father, decided he needed to see me and I was shipped off, without so much of a by your leave. I couldn't even remember his face after 16 years in Sartor. Sometimes I liked to think I remembered my mother's eyes, but it must be a dream for she died at childbirth, my childbirth. Apparently my father was so overcome with grief he could not look at me. Flauvic, when he was still in Sartor always tried to convince me he sent me away when I was at two because it was safer but I was not fool enough to believe him. _A scowl darkened my face when I thought of my hypothesis for bringing me back; I was at the marriageable age after all.

'Fix your face Mel before it permanently stays that way,' murmured Nee who was supposedly sleeping. My scowl fixed itself automatically by looking at her face: dearest Nee, I wonder what I would have done without her. Eight years my elder, she had been sent to Sartor as a companion, and to teach me Remalna's customs. I had been so afraid she would hate me for being sent there but Nee proved to be an immeasurable jewel. She became instead, my best friend.

'I was just thinking about my studies Nee.' When she raised her eyebrow, knowing me too well, I blurted: 'How come my father just called me back all of a sudden? Is there some arcane political reason for which a girl cannot stay in Sartor after 18 if she is from Remalna?'

Nee shook her head, 'I do not want to say like Flauvic,' she frowned, Nee never really liked Flauvic, 'that he just wanted to keep you safe and now he misses you too much but the truth is you are a very powerful weapon if used against him. Your father must have realized that when you were born, and now with uprisings from the North, skirmishes with hill rebels in the very area we are passing, he might think it is safer if you are close to him.'

That was a lot of guessing for Nee, she usually didn't like going in anything shady.

'But it is so unfair, I had just finished my apprenticeship to a high court mage, and I was finally entering the high court myself. Just think about it.'

'Mel, while you are in court-'

'Yes, I know, do not perform magic or talk about favorite weapons for they will think I am a person to fear etc. etc. etc., but don't they already fear me? From the rumors heard at court, they think me disfigured and a bad omen, they think that is why father sent me away. And yes I know, they will all toady to me to gain my father's approval.'

We stayed silent for a while, the uncomfortable rocking of the carriage the only movement, when a new thought popped into my head and I voiced it quietly and unthinkingly:

'Do you think he'll like me?'

Nee took one look into my eyes and moved forward to hug me, 'Oh Mel-' she voiced, before the carriage came to an abrupt stop. We looked at each other.

'We cannot be there yet,' Nee frowned, 'we still have at least 2 days journey left. Stay here while I ask Philbert.'

_She didn't actually think I would listen to her?_ I scrambled after her but she had locked the door from the outside. I heard her voice talking to the head bodyguard, but the voices were unclear. I hated Philbert anyway. I had seven men, loyal to only me, wearing my colors, found in Sartor. But the rest of the 50 bodyguards including Philbert had been provided by Remalna as an escort, or so they said they had. Getting impatient I quickly unlocked the lock with an elementary spell. As soon as I stumbled out, I saw Nee's tight face and knew something was wrong. The second thing telling me everything was not shipshape was the fact that everyone except Nee had weapons out.

'Aaah there's the little princess…' Drawled Philbert,

I honestly hate him when he calls me that. He addressed Nee:

'Look lady, if you give her to us without a fight, I'll let you and her bodyguards free. We serve neither Remalna's nor Sartor's King. But we have been paid well to kill her here, and kill her messy, the hill rebels will take the bill for the murder and everyone will-'

'Shut ya trap Philbert and get on with it. Since when have you balked at killing eight more? And why don't you give them our employer's name while ya blabber?' cried another mercenary.

_Now that was really unprofessional, if I was them I would kill me before arguing so much,_ I thought as Philbert and one of his men continued arguing. I took one look at Nee and saw she was already going green, the thought of blood always made her look like that.

'Ok, Nee' I whispered, 'get back into the carriage,' when she seemed about to argue, I retorted: 'You'll be no use if you faint! Shoot arrows if you want, you're handy with a bow.'

'My primary duty is to protect you'

'No actually, it was to teach me how to flirt with a fan. But my primary duty is to protect my people, or it will be in the future. So get into it now!'

Meanwhile, Conrad, one of my personal bodyguards, was ordering his men into an even tighter formation around me. I knew the mercenaries had nearly finished arguing, so I hurriedly ordered Conrad, 'Stop the formation, I can't fight while being in a tight circle and I know this is not the best way for you to kill a large group.'

'My lady, our sole aim is to pro-' _honestly, could they say anything else?_

'Yes I know, but I can protect myself better when I fight, come on Conrad, I won't use magic.' He knew it affected me too much. 'You're the one that taught me how to fight. Leave Denis with Nimiar 'cause he's a better archer.'

Facing the blond man I ordered: 'Dennis you protect Nimiar whatever happens, that is an order. Conrad, leave Raphael with me, and give me a horse, the rest of you fight like you used to in those good old days.'

It was rather sweet, the way Conrad tried not to listen to me, but obeying orders was in his blood, and seeing my obvious logic, he did exactly what I told him to. He didn't have much time anyways, the mercenaries seemed to have realized we were forming some kid of tactic and had immediately gone into a charge formation. There didn't seem to be any mages but they had five archers. I quickly put defense wards around everyone except Denis and Nee in the carriage, it was practically not magic. Then, mounting quickly on the bay provided, I fluidly took out my half length slender katanas from both sides. I knew how to use broadswords, but for anything else than one-to-one fights, the curved, thin, rapier-like blades were better. They needed both hands but I didn't need to hold a shield anyway, Raphael was ten times better than one. These blades were only found in some parts of East-Sartor, hopefully the mercenaries had never seen some of these, giving me an added advantage over them. While thinking, the mercenaries had charged and I suddenly found myself in the middle of a full set battle, no time to daydream, as I went over the simple slash and move strikes, deep between the fifty warriors. I cut down twice as many mercenaries as possible, thanks to my katanas. I saw Conrad on the ground, more comfortable there with his heavy mace. Each of my warriors had a different fighting style. Meanwhile, arrows rained on the field from the seven archers but only the enemy was touched. Wards were a very useful part of magic. As Raphael cut down an enemy at my left side, I took a breath, I had reached the other side of the small battlefield, and I could see we had cut down a fair number of them, yet there were still too many, each of my men had more then seven men to cut down simultaneously.

Ok, time to break a promise; my wards were already weakening, as the magic took toll on my body, stealing energy. I needed big magic even if it left me unconscious for a few days; I had two more days to reach Remalna anyway. Even justifying it made me feel guilty of breaking my promise to Conrad but no choice. Closing my eyes, I started murmuring under my breath, when suddenly,

'My lady!' Raphael, jumped over me, a jarring blow to his side, as we both rolled onto the floor. Disoriented, I looked up to see Philbert leering down at me, Raphael on the ground with a gaping wound. My fault, he had expected me to be fighting while I was murmuring stupid spells, but it is always easier to blame someone else so I glared at Philbert furiously as I coldly said: 'You I shall kill personally.'

His horse backed nervously backwards as the battle raged on. I could never kill animals, but I needed him off his horse. So I taunted him: 'Here you sit on your mighty horse, too cowardly to fight a mere woman.'

I have never understood men's indignation at being called cowards. Even cowards like Philbert don't like being called cowards. He immediately leapt off his horse, facing me. _That was easy_. Slowly I sized him up, about Conrad's build, he favored a mace. Than quicker than the wind, I zigzagged forward, narrowly escaping his mace. Once facing his back, I was about to kill him, thinking it was too easy, when two of him men intercepted me. _Did I tell you how katanas work better when there are more people?_ I grimly attacked, ducking and weaving around them, while waiting for my chance, suddenly I leapt up, twirling around them, and sunk both katanas straight through their chest. Smiling evilly, at Philbert who had been watching the whole spectacle, I lunged forward, danced nimbly around his mace and struck my katana into his neck. Then for good measure I stuck the other one in his chest. I whispered in his ear, 'I guess now you'll stop calling me little princess.'

What I hadn't anticipated was his weight falling on me; I was slight of build and always used speed over strength. Feeling him fall on me, I just had time to remove myself before he fell, both my katanas still in him. Whirling around, I saw another mercenary advancing. _Would they never end?_ The mercenaries still seemed to have the greatest advantage, and I couldn't see any of my men around. Kneeling, I was about to take my dagger out of my leggings, when the man toppled over. In his place was another man - or maybe boy, grimy, like me now, grinning with his bloody sword in hand. I suddenly reassessed the battle field, it wasn't that the mercenaries were at an advantage, it was a third party, and they seemed to be on our side... Or maybe they were just killing everyone. I tensed as he came forward, but he merely swerved around me and went over to a now dead Philbert, taking out the katanas and saying:

'I believe these are yours.'

Staring at him stupidly, I noticed his brilliant blue eyes and curved smile. I smiled back. Then suddenly we were assailed again, and we started fighting back-to- back. He was not awful with the sword, but he needed serious training. I refrained from mentioning that to him; after all, one does not abuse a helper. I just quietly and efficiently helped him take care of the mercenaries. Finally, I drew my katana out of the last man and kneeled panting. Wow, it seemed I was out of shape. In front of me, the boy-man stuck out his hand, and smiling I took it, getting up. At that point Conrad suddenly appeared, stepping in front of me, glaring at my helper. I knew I was in for a big lecture when he was done accessing the present situation, but it had been worth it.

'Who are you?' the boy-man asked, apparently not offended at all by Conrad's gesture. Conrad of course had to answer: 'I might ask the same question of you.'

While there were both looking each other in that way I stared over the battlefield curiously, strewn with bodies, I counted my warriors, Dennis was helping Nee out of the carriage, she carrying a basket with healing herbs, Conrad was with me, Alhuin, Brogue and Haron were examining the bodies while Finiar was next to Raphael…Raphael, I gasped wandering how I could have forgotten the wounded Raphael, I launched forward, but someone had grabbed my wrist in an iron grip, surprised I looked at Conrad, he was staring at me furiously now…_great_.

'Raphael,' I begged.

He shook his head, 'Nee and Finiar will attend to him, you are going to stay under my very eyes until we-'

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but see nothing happened, I didn't use big magic, and-'

We were interrupted by the boy-man looking at us curiously:

'My name is Lord Branaric, and these are my lands.'

Eager for an escape I replied before Conrad: 'And I'm Mel, and this is Conrad. We're from Sartor, and we thank you greatly for your help, Lord.'

I curtseyed half way, and then blushed as I saw I wasn't wearing a dress, of course. As soon as we were out of Sartor I had donned my usual leather leggings, with a tunic showing my colors, it was so much more comfortable, even if Nee disapproved. Branaric looked down my whole person, probably noticing my inappropriate clothing as well as the grime and blood.

He suddenly smiled: 'You can call me Bran. Now, how come you were attacked by greedy Galdran?'

'Oh is that what they call him?' I giggled, _wait till Nee heard that._ Conrad shot me a warning glance, or maybe it was just worried, I'm not very prone to giggling.

'These are not King Galdran's men; they admitted themselves they were mercenaries. We thank you for your timely assistance and if there is anything we can give you in return…' Bran seemed offended, then he grinned, lighting up his whole face:

'Fair enough, I'll stay out of your business, as for reward, well, we'll just kindly borrow all the mercenaries' weapons and armor for they are of great quality and sorely needed.'

At that point another man approached, with grey hair, he approached watchfully, and murmured in Bran's ear, as he frowned, 'It seems I am needed elsewhere, I hope the rest of your voyage is uneventful.' He bowed clumsily, and disappeared into the rising mist as he walked away. Unfortunately, now Conrad had his undivided attention on me:

'Permit me to express my mind my lady.' He growled. I sighed:

'You'll do it anyways.'

He took that as a yes and started into a thundering tirade, about protection and irresponsibility, magic and lies. It was very impressive or it would have been if I suddenly didn't feel so tired. I yawned again and again until he finally softened.

'Get in the carriage, alright.'

'I want to see Raphael first.'

I clamored. Conrad dragged me to the carriage and said:

'You'll see him right now, I am sending him to the carriage, he needs to recuperate a little, you won't mind, my lady?' He addressed Nee who was by now next to us. I realized it was against protocol Nee had taught, the whole noble/bodyguard chapter, but I knew Nee wouldn't mind, as she gave Conrad a reproachful glare for even asking. Conrad smiled:

'I'll take that as a yes.'

'Conrad, I know, you're boiling with ideas about who attacked us and why, so can you please update me later?'

I looked at him expectantly until he sighed and nodded, pleased I settled back in the carriage with Nee on one side while Finiar brought Raphael onto the other, he grinned weakly when he saw me,

'Princess you're fine,' and before I could apologize he fell asleep. I smiled tenderly, these seven men were like uncles to me, and looked at Nee, she seemed about to give me a thundering speech too so I quickly said;

'Nee, Conrad already gave me _the_ speech, can you please leave me sleep.'

She softened and hugged me tightly instead, a sob of relief in her throat, I hugged her back, and then leaning in her shoulder I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________

By the time I woke, it was afternoon the next day, and we changed carriages at Lumm. The more we approached the capital the more I grew nervous about my reception. I did not fear court intrigue, Sartor was ten times worse for that and I had been trained well, but my father gave me much to think about. We arrived at the last carriage change inn, where the royal carriage had been waiting for us. As we were about to exit our old carriage Nee said:

'Mel, you really need to change now unless you want to damage your reputation.'

I glared mutinously at her so she added:

'My reputation will be ruined too if you arrive like that, I was sent to Sartor to teach you how to look and behave after all and you still have blood on your tunic.'

I sighed, she could manipulate me at will. One of our trunks was unloaded and she ironed a periwinkle blue, traveling gown. It was simple, with decorated draping sleeves but little jewelry_. I do not know why they call them traveling gowns,_ I thought as I soaked in scented water_, they are much too uncomfortable to travel in_. Sighing I lazed back in the tub, two weeks of dirt and fatigue ebbing from my body. Afterwards I got out and dried; a nameless and nervous maid helped me put the gown on, closing a long line of buttons on the back according to the new Sartor fashion. I winced, as she tightened it to my slender form, some battle bruises still smarting. Finally Nee came in smiling at my tortured expression, and brushed my wet tresses out; Mora and many other people of my household were still in Sartor, finishing matters before following me to Remalna faithfully. Deftly, Nee braided my hair with blue ribbons and crowned my head with it. My hair was really long, and now wet and pinned up, it took me a few seconds to adjust to the weight and adopt the stiff court posture with the head held up high. Nee laughed at my efforts, and held a mirror to me. My face was clean for the first time in a week, and no remnants of blood could be seen. Russet crowned eyes blinked back at me as I silently gave her my arm, and we crossed the courtyard, amid the stares of commoners and soldiers alike. A second, hopefully more loyal escort had been sent with the carriage and if they noticed our small number, they did not remark. I sat in the carriage hearing the sounds of a busy city, a city I had left sixteen years ago. Different smells assailed me as we reached the royal gates. I winced as trumpets and drums were heard. Nee saw my heated face and wild eyes and sternly said:

'You are not going to break down now, and have me explain to your father why his daughter is fainted in a carriage,'

I gave a small smile,

'Come on, chin up, hopefully, we won't have to meet anyone today' she smiled, 'And it can't be worse than when you graduated from magelet to official high court mage.'

'It is actually,' I moaned, 'at least I had other people graduating with me over there.'

Then there was no time for anything else as the carriage lurched to a stop and a servant opened the door. As conformed protocol Nee exited first then held her arm for me, blue eyes flashing I got out of the carriage remembering Nee's lessons about straight backs and high head. In the periphery of my vision I saw soldiers aligned, and behind them and the gates crowds of commoners, gazing silently, making me nervous. We entered a huge empty reception hall. There, a man in a uniform came to greet us bowing deeply;

'Welcome, Lady Meliara, Lady Nimiar. I am Koric, master of ceremony. Your rooms have been prepared, and King Galdran is waiting for Lady Meliara in his private guest room. If you will follow me.'

Silently I nodded my head, my feet trembling under me, I heard the swishing of my dress, whispers coming from the garden through the open windows while I walked on numbly. Suddenly, Koric stopped before an ornate door, made of golden wood I was sure. He bowed silently as I walked forward, Nee shooting a worried glance at my white face. I huffed at her, and gave a big fake smile as a valet pushed the door open. I walked alone inside, entering a sumptuous breakfast room, but with the windows shuttered, and candles lighted in the late afternoon. And there, with a dove cooing on the chair hilt sat a huge man staring back at me, King Galdran the First….my father.

* * *

Readable? Then continue, but don't forget to review! They help me write...


	2. Chapter 2 Hate?

Okay here's chapter 2, edited and corrected by Meneldur...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hate? **

Galdran (I couldn't call him my father in my head) paled visibly under the candlelight when he saw me. And for a long moment we both stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak while examining each other. He was a man of huge girth, with reddish grey hair and pale blue watery eyes. He had a pasty complexion, and for a second I wished he was as handsome as I had imagined, after portraits I had seen in Sartor which had told only lies or had been made when he was still young. And then I shook my head foolishly, _since when did appearance count with me?_ I remembered according to protocol, I was supposed to speak first in presence of my king, but I don't think I could manage a curtsey on my wobbly legs so I just said;

'I have come as ordered, father.'

I tried really hard to keep my voice clear and cold, while inside I danced with joy, I had a father, and I was finally with him! Finally he spoke, in a smooth voice:

'As I can see, daughter.'

And he stared at me some more, while I made sure not to show any change in my countenance, I didn't know what he aimed at, maybe making me nervous, so I stared at him back for another minute, chin held imperiously high. He laughed. I had no idea why, but he did. Then standing up he said:

'You may have your mother's looks but you have my stubbornness, I am glad. Now time is short, and you probably have many questions which I cannot answer. As you may know, this country is fraught with problems, and that is why I will ensure a few regulations you need to follow. You may not leave palace grounds without my permission; you will take someone, that companion I sent you, wherever you go. You will not show any of your magic to my court. You will present a united front at all time. You will not embroil yourself in politics. You will have dinner with me once a week, here alone. There that is all.'

He must not have seen my eyebrows rising in rebellion with every rule he made.

'And if I don't?'

I said tightly, my joy extinguished with a puff of cold air. He looked at me pensively,

'I did not think I needed to think of that, I would remove some of your privileges or lock you in your room.'

'Lock me in my room? Gal- Father, I am not a child anymore. I deserve more explanations, I am 18, and you haven't so much as sent me a letter since you sent me away, I-'

'You will listen! I have enemies attacking borders, and more in this very court. I cannot have you compromised. Trust no one, and beware of all courtiers, they are only angling for favors and such. Now you may leave.'

I gaped at him, his temper so easily ignited, I was beyond words. He actually thought I would listen to him? King he may be, but he could hardly execute his daughter. I gave a mechanical curtsey before storming out of the room, I considered slamming the door, but the valet was holding it firmly as he beckoned me to follow him to my rooms. I stomped after him, ideas churning in my mind about ways I could anger Galdran. By the time I reached my apartments, I was in a foul mood; I barely looked at the artfully decorated forest green rooms, with motifs all around the wall and threw myself on the bed. Lying down, I thought about my hopes about life here, about my father, about everything I had dreamed he would be and I cried. I'm sure I had muffled my sobs but Nee immediately appeared, concern etched over her face as she took me in to her arms making the type of hushing noises a mother makes to her baby, with that thought I immediately sat up and declared:

'I hate him.'

Nee's eyebrows shot up and she looked around warily Understanding her concern, I waved my arm and muttered a spell, making the room impregnable to spies. But the energy it took out left me even grumpier. So I gushed out:

'He is the worst person imaginable, he ordered me around, placed so many rules I should stay in my room for eternity, warned me against everyone and anyone, _and he was fat_. And he didn't even talk to me. I wanted to know why I was in Sartor, why mother died, why he was calling me back. But no, he took me for a child, like I mustn't know anything.'

I stopped to breathe in, and Nee took that opportunity to talk,

'Mel, you hardly gave him time, and he could not have lived up to your expectations unless he was a saint or an angel. Give him some time. I'm sure he's only worried about you.'

It would have been convincing if Nee's voice wasn't so unconvinced herself. And I got an awful suspicion of why Nee never talked about Galdran in Sartor. I looked at her straight into the eye and asked:

'What's my father like then?'

Nee avoided my gaze;

'He…he is smart, he has to be, for him to be king for ten years. In his youth he was very handsome. He was a- he is a great lover of the- of the fighting arts and holds lots of tournam-'

'How does he rule?'

Nee looked at me, and the pity in her eyes scared me:

'I would rather you form your own opinion, but don't judge him too harshly, being king hardens a man.'

I lay back pensive, and seeing my worn expression, Nee said: 'I'll wake you up for dinner, sleep now.' And so I slept, a sleep of vague nightmares, and pale watery blue eyes watching me through a haze of blood.

The first thing I heard when I woke up was the twittering of birds, and the smell of coffee. I smiled dreamily, as I opened my eyes and found myself in an unfamiliar bed. Starting, I recoiled into a ball and looked around bewildered as memories washed through me about where I was. Then I looked at the open shutters and saw it was bright daylight, I frowned, _how long had I slept._ I rubbed my eyes in confusion as I heard footsteps closing in. I looked up to see Nee.

'Finally you're awake; I was going to call a palace healer to check on you.'

She said jokingly. Nee knew she was a better healer than any palace snotty healer.

'What time is it?' I asked groggily.

'Midday, you slept through the night, I didn't have the heart to wake you up for supper so I ordered dinner in my rooms. How are you feeling?'

'Well rested for sure' I said as I stood up and yawned.

'Your bath is ready in the room on your left; you'll have to hurry up, if you want to greet Mora and the rest before lunch which is going to be taken with full court.'

'Mora is here? And Domitian, my horse? I was so worried they encountered trouble on the way.' Then my face fell, 'The whole court?'

'Yes, a courtier came with an invitation from the Marquise of Merindar, your aunt. We can hardly refuse, she knows we don't have any engagement and I am sure she wants the court to know she is part of the royal family.'

I groaned, as she pushed me along.

'I don't even know my aunt and I hate her daughter, Fialma was an idiot in Sartor, and she was mean to Domitian when he was a colt.'

'Cheer up Mel, it won't be that bad, and I'm sure the Sartorian ambassador, Lord Dreever is there, do you remember he was your chess partner before he left for Remalna?' When I still sulked she added, 'Flauvic will probably be there too.'

And she pursed her lips in a Nee-like way. I smiled, I had completely forgotten him, he had left for Remalna 4 years ago when I was 14 I had been too young to take a correspondence seriously. Meanwhile Nee had finally pushed me through to the bathing room. There was a large tub in the middle of trees, leaves swaying with a non existent breeze. Magic, it seems, was current around here too. I quickly stripped myself of my gown, which was completely crinkled; I don't think I was supposed to sleep in it. I altered the temperature with the curious dials on the wall to cold, and I gasped as the water had immediately tuned ice cold, it helps when you want to bath quickly. Hurriedly I got out, teeth chattering as I enveloped myself in a big warm towel that had been laid out. Most Sartorian nobles had maids everywhere including during the bath, but I was not Sartorian after all. I stepped out of the room to see Mora talking intently with Nee in the Sartorian dialect, probably to stop any spy but also because Mora was more comfortable with it. They both turned around when they saw me and I ran to hug my housekeeper, towel and all as she smiled one of her rare smiles. Then holding me at arm length she clucked reprovingly,

'You'll catch a cold in that, come with me, this instant.'

I grinned happily, as she led me into a third room, it seemed to be a dressing room but it was full of trunks, Mora had ordered a whole new wardrobe with Nee when she heard we were going to Remalna, apparently the fashion was different, like it mattered but I subjected to Mora as she told me exactly what to wear. I sighed as I dressed; Remalna gowns where so much more constrictive, I could hardly run with these and the sleeves draped so much, only years of practice with Nee could stop me from stepping on them. Finally she fussed over my hair as she brushed the long strands, emitting a purr from me; I loved the feeling of it through my hair. She let them loose,

'They need to dry,' she said dryly, and finally she declared me ready and pushed me out of the room. Nee smiled when she saw me and looked at Mora gratefully.

'Thank you Mora, I was not looking forward to arguing with her about why she couldn't wear breeches right now.'

I smiled, no one argued with Mora about clothing, she had really good taste unlike me, who could never see why she said for example, pink and red don't go together.

'So, can I go see Domitian now?'

Mora looked horrified, I grinned.

'In the stables, now? Where you'll probably roll into the straw? And ruin that gown?'

'Nee said I could,' I stuck out my tongue, but Nee spoke out,

'I'm afraid there's no time Mel, I hear green change, and I know the marquise dines at a very precise hour, we will have to hurry as it is.'

I sighed, aah nobles were such a fussy lot.

* * *

REVIEW, NOW!!! I'm starting to think no one reads this story...


	3. Chapter 3 The Letter

Wow, this is long, and hopefully mistake free, now that it's been corrected by Meneldur...Enjoy and please review, they really help!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Letter**

My fingers tapped relentlessly into my knee as we neared the Marquise's mansion. I did not relish the thought of meeting a pack of jackals coated in perfume. I looked out of the carriage window at the beautiful gardens which I could not yet explore, Nee had insisted over the carriage, apparently we were already late.

'Cheer up Mel, it won't be that bad.'

She kept on repeating the same thing, perhaps unaware of how unconvincing her voice was.

'I mean yes, the court can be a bit vicious and yes, many people will be angling for favors but at least, if you attend this party, your father might not host a formal inauguration ball which he has already been planned I am sure. And remember what I've warned you about in flirting, and that here, they are more desperate than Sartor. Over there you were just a foreign princess, while here you are the key to the throne, be diplomatic of any advan-'

'Nee just say it, nobles are going to try get favours from my father through me, and try to marry me in the bargain as I'm the next in line to the throne, I cannot believe we are having this conversation again, honestly!' I sighed at how harsh my voice sounded and softened it, 'I'm sorry Nee, I'm just annoyed. At Sartor I only had to attend the main court functions you know. At least I will meet some people I like.'

Nee raised an eyebrow at my pathetic attempt to cheer myself up but did not say anything.

'Well for one, Lord Dreever is one noble I will be glad to see. Remember when I beat him at chess at 11 and he was so shocked he bowed to the servant instead of me by the time I took my leave? And then there's Lady Tamara, I can't wait to meet her.'

Nee suddenly looked worried, 'I hope you do not have a foolish idea in your head, Tamara, is a nice person, and just because she and I never got on well-'

'Whoever said I had an idea? But with your pale descriptions of the facts, I already know I am going to detest her. Anyhow Nee, I wish sometimes you were a bit less nice and a bit more vindictive, that way I would know many more of the hounds I have to face today. By any chance, do you have any old court flame you want me to tease?' Nee blushed,

'You know as well as I do I haven't been in Remalnan court for a long time, I did not flirt even then, and I certainly did not-'

'Aaah the lady doth protest too much, a sure sign of guilt. Very well then, are there any handsome men in Remalna?'

Nee frowned, 'Hush we are here, behave now, these people are not Sartorians, and though you may be adept at the Sartorian court, they do not forgive blunders easily here and-'

'My dearest Nee, are you trying to make me nervous?'

I teased her a last time before I stepped out of the carriage nimbly, quite an impressive feat with such a gown. Finiar, who had followed us silently as an escort gave me a wink, before turning his horse around, and then, we were in the bustle of carriages in front of the mansion, valets rushing about, a few howling dogs and some rushing guests who were as late coming as us. I gave Nee a pained glance as I stepped forward and entered the mansion…

I barely had a glimpse of tinkling music and a hall filled with people before I was enveloped in a cloud of ruffles and perfume. I stopped myself from crouching with difficulty as a reedy voice declared loudly:

'My dearest niece, how glad I am that you have come.'

_Come to her party or come to Remalna_? I thought shrewdly.

'Fialma will be so glad to know you could make it, she has already planned a host of activities for you to do together.'

I answered as vaguely as I could; 'I hope I shall have time for them then,'

I lowered my eyes and simpered, maybe if I acted like a court idiot this evening would be easier. Someone coughed behind us in a sickly prim way and I knew immediately it was Fialma. I turned around and gave a giggle, this was going to be easy, I would just imitate the current Sartorian court flirt and everyone will despair of getting anything out of me. Why did I not think of this before? I smiled wildly, but I might have been grimacing at her.

'How do you do cousin?' She asked, worry breaking her cool mask. She had known me for a year in Sartor, and I don't think she recognized me or my behavior. I murmured some inconsistencies and quickly looked around underneath my lashes. There were around forty people at the party tonight, probably higher ups. Nee was animatedly conversing with some lord, and I raised my eyebrow, suspicious of anyone around her, but I had no time to go assess him as the Marquise took hold of my arm in a vice like grip and said:

'My dear, why don't you let me introduce you to-'

'Lady Stalker, is that really you?'

Anyone saving me from the marquise was welcome, but that particular nickname gave me an excited lurch in my heart, as I turned around to a wavy brown haired man in his thirties,

'Lord Dreever, you're here!'

I smiled apologetically yet firmly at my aunt and said:

'Do not worry aunt, I am sure I will be in safe hands with Lord Dreever,' and I took his arm excitedly.

'So how are you and how did you leave our beloved Sartor?'

I knew the Sartorian ambassador was just trying to make his claim on me and had no evil designs, so I animatedly told him about the land I had left concentrating on what I remembered about the new legalizations on farming, which I knew he was particularly interested in. All the while I kept a watchful gaze on Nee, and on the nobles who were waiting to accost me as I stood next to the refreshment table with my old chess partner.

'And how do you find the Remalnan court compared to Sartor?' I asked playfully, not expecting a serious answer, but taking a glance to make sure we were not being overheard, he riskily said:

'Little princess, I hoped to avoid this conversation to a later time, but I do not know when I will have an opportunity to speak to you.' I looked at him worriedly and he took that as an invitation to continue.

'With all due respect to your father, the king, Remlna is currently at the brink of civil war. Civil unrest has been increased by rebellions in the Tlanthi regions and sparked by raids in South by pirates, these Remalnan pirates have also attacked the coast of Sartor and strained the relationship between our two countries, I greatly fear your father does not have the means anymore, taxes are at their highest, two nobles, Debegri and Shevraeth have been deployed to Tlanth to quell the upri-'

His whispered voice was abruptly stopped by the drawling voice of Fialma,

'My dear ambassador, you cannot hope to keep my cousin occupied the whole afternoon, I am afraid it will not do. This is Lady Tamara and Lady Trishe who wanted to make your acquaintance, cousin.'

I hurriedly tried to compose myself behind a smiling mask as I processed all the information Dreever had given me, I knew I could trust the source; Dreever was one of the few people who expressed their honest mind around me.

'I am sure I had no such intention,' Lord Dreever protested good-naturedly as I turned around and examined the new comers. I knew immediately that the first woman was Tamara, who in a deep green gown, looked more royal than anyone I knew, except perhaps Yustnesveas (queen of Sartor). She had black hair and seemed curvaceous and womanly in all the right places, her face a portrait of friendliness. The other stranger, Lady Trishe seemed good natured enough with pale brown hair and eyes. She wore more conservative colours of light pink with her hair in a crown over her head. I spoke first,

'I am very glad to make your acquaintance,' but Tamara's watchful face told me I could not pretend to be a court idiot and flirt in front of her, so I adopted a blank face, as I said sweetly: 'Lady Tamara, of course I remember, you are Nimiar's cousin, she has told me so much about you.' Lady Tamara's smile faltered a little bit but she adeptly hid it as she laughed and asked:

'I hope it was complimentary,' and she shook her hair behind her, _hmm vain too it seemed_.

'Well, Lady Tamara, you must know as well as I do, that Nee would not be able to speak ill of the devil,'

Thankfully there was no awkward silence, because Lady Trishe abruptly asked:

'Do you ride Lady Meliara? I seem to recall passing by the stables and I noticed a beautiful stallion, a servant mentioned it was yours,'

I answered warmly: 'Oh so you have met Domitian, he is a beauty isn't he? I couldn't bear to part with him, so I brought him along from Sartor, do you have races here?'

'My dear cousin, you are as fond of rolling in the hay as ever. I remember when you slapped the queen Yustnesveas Landis herself when she dared name her dog the same as your horse.' Fialma's attack left the whole group silent, before Dreever saved the situation as always. Laughing he said:

'And that was a start of a beautiful friendship, I recall you told her to change the spaniels name because it was a female, and Queen Yustnesveas, in her last letter told me she had a litter of pups, did you see them?'

I smiled regretfully,

'She offered me one, but the pup was too small to travel so she is sending it later, I am sorry I couldn't bring one immediately, they were adorable.'

'May I know who called my name?'

I turned around to face the voice, a dark haired Lord, who moved with an easy grace and a smile that spoke of confidence and a slight touch of mischief, I couldn't help but answer the smile as Tamara drawled.

'Russav, I hardly think adorable can be used as a name for you, Lady Meliara, let me present Lord Russav Savonna, he believes the world can be conquered by his charm alone, and we ladies are all at the mercy of his flirtations.'

It was a bold speech, and I wondered if he could fence, I needed as new fencing partner, I resolved to ask him but before I could open my mouth he grinned;

'I must confess, your arrival has sparked curiosity in all circles, your beauty we are all aware of, but what about your character? Were you the residing court beauty in Sartor, are you here to take all of us poor lords as your admirers?'

I guess he was harmless, he reminded me of a playful pussycat with a tiger hidden inside. I noticed a faint blush on Tamara's cheeks and wondered if the comment was for her. I replied:

'I believe you will have a hard time managing my character, and my heart is guarded from men like you, you may become my servant if you desire, but why try when there are so many court beauties around,' I looked slantingly at Tamara, 'I would advise you not to waste your breath,.'

He smiled appreciatively as he arranged his fan into a salute to a hit. I knew he was as serious as I was about this flirting, he would use me to make Tamara jealous if I was not mistaken, and I would use him to keep suitors at bay. Lady Fialma, who I was sure did not get anything from the exchange unless she had developed any brains since I last saw her gave another attempt at embarrassing me,

'Lord Dreever, I happened to overhear you calling my dear cousin Lady Stalker, perhaps you may illuminate us on the matter.' I smiled affectionately at Dreever, alerting him I did not mind him answering.

'Well, it is a very old nickname. Lady Meliara accosted me when she was ten. I was at the royal residence discussing farming with a friend, when along she came, still holding a wooden sword from her playing with my queen. She boldly told me,' his eyes crinkled with humor at the memory, 'that she had played chess with everyone who would play with her, and that she had heard I was the best chess player in court, then after she had complimented me with a royal wave of her head, she ordered me to play with her. I politely refused her. She then followed me everywhere for a week until I relinquished and played with her, I beat her by a small margin. She then played with me constantly for a year until she could checkmate me with ease. I guess the nickname stalker stuck.'

The group laughed with varying degrees of honesty. Then, taking everyone by surprise, Savona, raised my hand, and publicly asked:

'My Lady, I have always been an admirer of chess, you must allow me this dance while you teach me how to play better, I swear I have never been able to beat Danric, and we've been playing since we were children.'

I grimaced internally, I knew I could hardly say no and take my hand away unless I wanted to cause slight, and he knew it as he took my narrowed eyes and Tamara's furious glare into his smile. I nodded silently as I nodded at the remaining party. The dances in Remalna were similar to the ones in Sartor, but here, the steps were more measured and slower, giving more time to converse with one's partner. I asked immediately,

'Who is Lord Danric?'

I tried not to put too much enthusiasm in my voice, but I hadn't thought I would find a person who also played chess, after all it was a Sartoran game. Savona smiled knowingly at me and said,

'It's Vidanric, Marquis of the Shevraeth estates and heir to the Princedom of Renslaeus, he is not here at the moment, so you can't challenge him at chess yet,'

I frowned, _where had I heard that name before?_ Misunderstanding my frown Savona added: 'He's fighting those hill rebels up in Tlanth, but I heard he will be back soon.'

I frowned even more, I knew it was risky asking Savona this, but suddenly I remembered Galdran's face as he gave my r_egulations_ and I rashly asked:

'Why have they rebelled?'

He looked at me through shocked eyes before he hid it with a bland face as he said:

'They accuse King Galdran of conspiring to cut down the valuable wood on their lands among other things. The head of that estate came to court, a bit rustic, with an inspiring letter, if you're interested in such things, I'm sure a copy could be found,'

I glanced into his wary eyes and smiled weakly, 'No I am sure that is not necessary, letters and books bore me, I have come to Remalna to have fun.'

He looked at me through his half lidded eyes, the dance had ended,

'Fun? Well then I must introduce you to all eligible suitors,' and before I could stop him he had called over some Lord, I only had time to glare at a bowing Savona and mutter 'Why you-' before I was swept of into the next dance, the lord himself, I quite forgot his name, was an enthusiastic horseman, and I soon realized he was not a court toadie. I enjoyed talking with him about the merits of the Sartorian horses over Remalnan ones. Before I knew it the dance was over, and I saw three Lords rounding in on me, I glanced around looking for some way to excuse myself, but suddenly, there was no one around whom I knew, I saw Savona leaning against a pillar smiling at the sight of my distress, and threw him another murderous look before I was accosted by a particularly sweaty courtier,

'Your highness,' he started, _was he crazy? I was no queen, yet_. I stared at him horrified as he continued, 'would you do me the honour of –'

I was busy composing an excuse when a warm hand dropped on my arm, and a honeyed voice said:

'I believe the next dance was mine my lady,'

I looked to my right to see a blond haired young man with honey coloured eyes, slightly taller than me and dressed completely in black.

'Flauvic!' I cried, forgetting protocol, 'I've never been happier to see you,' I gushed happily as he led me to the dancing,

'Where were you?'

'I was here, trying to get through the horde of admirers you were attracting,' he said blandly, and I laughed happily, glad to see my companion of olden times.

'Still as easy to make you laugh' he said frowning, 'I hope you have learnt some sense since I left you.'

I smiled cheekily, Flauvic was always the one who I had dragged into my harebrained scheme, fixing the damage I created with a word or a spell. We started dancing, weaving through the other dancers under the lilting melodies. I sighed, because suddenly, I felt safe.

'So what have you been doing since you came to Remalna?'

He stared at me silently, seemingly evaluating me,

'What, do I have something on my face?' I asked teasingly,

'You have grown a lot cousin,' he finally said, 'I did not expect you to outshine everyone at this party,'

I blushed slightly as I digged him in the ribs, a worthy feat as both my hands were clasped by his as customs dictated by the dance.

'Since when do you spout foolish compliments?' I said, 'Remember what you told me last when you left? Stay out of trouble idiot.'

He smiled faintly at the recollection, 'and you call becoming a high court mage staying out of trouble? Do you know how dangerous the examinations are?'

'Of course I did,' I frowned slightly, I had wanted to surprise him with the news, but as always he knew everything before hand. 'You told me about them when you passed them, you didn't make them sound difficult. Anyhow, I'm alright now. Oh, and I know I do not need to ask you but, Nee told me to keep the whole magic thing quiet, apparently people are wary enough as it is, so-'

'Don't fret, the last thing I want is everyone to fall in love of your magic on top of everything else, but seeing as you mentioned it, what will you do in return?'

I blinked, then seeing the twinkle in his eye I said:

'Hmm, I won't tell them you're and evil sorcerer planning to overtake the world.'

He laughed then, a gentle tinkling sound, and suddenly I realized how handsome he had become in the years we had been separated. I blushed at the thought,

'I'll settle for you not telling anyone about my magic. Deal?' he asked.

'Deal,' I said smiling, as the dance ended, then remembering where I was I sighed,

'How many hours do I have to stay so that your mother doesn't get offended?' I whispered.

Holding my arm while walking, his face darkened at the mention of his mother.

'I think an hour more should suffice, it was suppose to be a lunch party, and you should get some food, come.'

I took part of the delicious food laid on the table, a lot of it I had never eaten before. I was also going to drink a dark red liquid I thought was grapefruit before Flauvic took it out of my hand, I pouted.

'Flauvie, please give it back.' I knew he hated it when I called him that.

'I am not going to let you become drunk on your first party, and you know you become drunk very easily,'

I remembered the last experience and winced, yes perhaps it was wiser. Suddenly I remembered something, I checked around me, too many people, so I muttered a spell under my breath, Flauvic raised an eyebrow as he realized what I had done when all the voices became muted, a silent wall against eavesdroppers.

'You know Melli,' he drawled, employing a nickname I hated, 'If you want to hide your magic you might not want to do that.'

I glanced apologetically at him and said, 'this is important, I need to know, Savona, told me the Tlanthi count gave a letter to the court about the rebellion, do you have a copy?'

'You talked to Savona about the rebellion?! Do you know how dangerous that was? Mel you are not in Sartor anymore!'

At that point Flauvic looked close to shaking my shoulders; I was surprised, Flauvic was always cool and composed.

'I needed to find out- I mean, I've heard some things about Gal- my father's rule, I need to find out more about it, I want to help peop-'

Flauvic sighed and said, 'come, everyone is busy eating,'

He muttered a counter spell and the loud chatter of the party came back.

'You sure they wont miss me, I-'

Flauvic just smiled and took my hand as we exited through a side door; we walked quickly through a dark corridor and another one, and a third one upstairs,

'Flauvic, where are we going?'

I asked panting slightly as he was still dragging me by my hand and going really quickly,

'My rooms,' he said briefly, we reached a bedroom done in dark blue and silver before he stopped me and said, 'wait here.'

He entered the next room. I heard spells being muttered and suddenly the creak of moving furniture; he must have a hidey hole somewhere in the room. Silently he came back into the room, and handed me a parchment. I looked at him silently, suddenly scared to read it,

'Read it' he ordered, 'I know the only way to stop your foolishness is to give you all the answers myself.'

Slowly I opened the parchment and started reading, each accusation against my father an iron bar in my stomach, when I reached the last line, my face ash white, I stumbled and fell on the bed behind me.

'Meliara, are you okay?'

He asked worriedly, I stared at the letter, not hearing, thinking of the journey I had just finished from Sartor, looking at the boy-man, the one that had saved my life, smiling at me, hair tousled and mud grimed. 'My name is Lord Branaric' he had said, I hadn't given it a thought, otherwise I would have remembered, from geography lessons a lifetime away in Sartor, the current Count of Tlanth, Lord Branaric Astiar. The same name was inscribed at the end of the letter. I glanced up at Flauvic who was looking at me worriedly and said, my lips trembling slightly:

'It's not true right? Galdran didn't break the Covenant, he isn't a bad man is he?'

Flauvic stayed silent, biting his lips, and not meeting my gaze.

'TELL ME' I shouted, standing up and pounding his chest while he did nothing to stop me, just staring at me with those golden eyes full off pity. I glared at him, refusing to believe the letter. I felt tears swimming in my eyes and blinked furiously, I never cry. Suddenly, Flauvic, the most emotionless person I know stepped forward and embraced me, I stared in shock at his shoulder which was pressed against my face, and slowly I raised my arms around him.

'Oh Mel, you were always too naïve about people. I cannot lie to you and tell you your father is blameless, but he is not the complete evil tyrant he is made to seem in this letter. I know for a fact that he loves you-'

I pulled away from him, ignoring the fact that tears were coursing down my face now,

'Don't,' I said harshly, 'don't defend him, don't lie to me and tell me he loves me after sending me away all these years.'

Flauvic looked down at me with his sad eyes and said, 'oh but he does love you Mel, more than you could ever know, and him being, well less than just, does not change that fact.'

I stared at him silently, our hands still clasped before I pulled away, rubbing my eyes and said:

'Let's get back to the party, before they notice we are gone. I gave him back the letter but he crunched it into a ball instead and burnt it with a single spurt of flame from his hand, seeing my questioning glance he said, 'I don't need it anymore.'

I smiled tremblingly, Flauvic had known I was going to ask him about the letter, how well he knew me, and I took his offered arm. By the time we slipped into the hall, Flauvic had teased me enough for me to have regained my colour and hopefully no one would have noticed I had cried, I immediately joined Nee, and seeing the glance Nee gave him, he excused himself politely. I tried my best to smile and talk normally for the rest of the party, but inside I felt extinguished, and I knew Nee could see that. We left soon after, Nee pleading tiredness from the journey while the marquise looked at us like were mice and she a cat. By the time we exited her door, it was nightfall, and I decided to post phone my visit to the stables for the next day. I knew Nee had known about Gadran, and I had a few accusati- questions for her...

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and then maybe I'll make Vidanric come out next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4 Blackmail

Okay, I know this chapter is short but I posted two so it should keep all of you reviewing for two chapters! Thanx goes to Meneldur for the corrections...

Chapter 4: Blackmail

_I knew Nee had known about Galdran, and I had a few accusati- questions for her..._

We were both silent as we rode in the carriage taking us back to our rooms, the noise of the wheels the only sound in the deepening night. By the time I crossed the threshold of my bedroom I had formulated a speech and from Nee's guarded face, I could see she had prepared a whole reply, already knowing what I was going to ask her. I sat in the window chair and tried to compose myself, fearing the wrong words would burst out of my lips. Gazing at me softly, Nee started, stating heavily:

'I assume you heard from Flauvic. I should have known.'

I glared at her, suddenly all my careful speech was gone and I said just as softly, but mine a hissing noise:

'You knew, you knew all these years, you sat right next to me, you never corrected me when I-I-'

I couldn't continue, shame burnt inside, I had been such a fool, believing there was an excuse for my father being the way he was. All the fairytales I had built around myself, the rumors I had ignored, and I felt my hands tremble and folded my arms, to hide it.

'I saw the letter from the Tlanthis, the crimes they said my father had committed. And suddenly, I started remembering the rumors I heard in Sartor, the disappearances, the public tortures. And YOU, you had a reason for everything, EVERYTHING. You lied to me-'

'I was protecting you, I know I should have told you when we were coming back, but I had hoped-'

'Hoped what? That I wouldn't find out that I was the daughter of a monster!'

'No. No. I had hoped he was going to change, at least to you. I tried my best-'

'To make a fool out of me? Oh how much you must have pitied me, telling you about the stories I had thought up about him, the kind ruler, the gentle father, now I understand why the former Sartoran king didn't want me associating with his daughter at first. The offspring of a tyrant.'

I had stood up by then, incensed, I couldn't see anything, as I paced.

'But why would you do it? Have a laugh at foolish royalty? Power over my father? Why pretend to be my friend, lie to me, all those days, what were they to you, Nee? A JOKE? A-'

'BLACKMAIL! THAT'S why I went to Sartor. I was just a pawn, my parents were forced to accept, it was that or murder.'

I stared at Nee in shock, Nee never lost her temper with me or anyone. I saw her flushed cheeks, a tear coursing down, her eyes already regretting her outburst, the words sinking into me. I fell down, suddenly my knees couldn't hold me, and I fell onto the bed, behind me.

'Blackmail…'

I lay back staring at the ceiling unseeingly, my whole life twirling around my eyes. Nee's pained eyes when I first met her at ten, the way she looked at me, which had slowly changed over the years, the laughs, the playing around, the lessons, the secrets, the rides. Nee was talking, she had come next to me, but not too close, but all that I could make out was garbled noises. I stood up shaking, Mora was at the doorway, I didn't know how much she had heard, probably all of it knowing Mora. Nee was calling me but I ignored her in a daze,

'I'm going to see Domitian now,' I said, then as I saw Nee, reaching a hand towards my back, I recoiled.

'Don't follow me.'

I didn't see the hurt in Nee's eyes, as Mora gently shook her head. I walked forward, down the candle lit hallways, I saw a shadow silently following me, Raphael, but I didn't talk to him. I had no tears, I mused as I entered the night's fresh breeze. I shivered unconsciously, it was cold. That was good, cold was numb, I didn't feel right now. I didn't feel… anything. I headed towards the royal stables, which had been on one of the numerous maps I had memorized of the palace. All was silent, as I went inside, a neigh immediately alerted me to Domitian. I choked a sob as I threw my arms around him. He neighed softly, asking in his own way what was wrong. I kissed his smooth black coat. I let him outside of the stable, not bothering with a saddle or reins I jumped onto him.

'Just ride Dom, I don't want to see or hear anything. I just want to forget.'

Ignoring Raphael's warnings, something about dangerous, Dom took off into the night. I felt vaguely happy; I wasn't supposed to be alone. I was rebelling against my father. Then bile rose through my throat as I considered the word I just said. '_Father_', I was the daughter of Remalna's tyrant. His blood ran in my veins. I urged my friend faster as we raced in the royal wild gardens. The night air numbed everything from my brain as I clung to the only lifeline, the one friend who did not regard me as the daughter of anything. I don't know how long I rode so, maybe a few minutes, maybe an hour. But I had time to sort out my thoughts, first I needed to speak to Nee, and to my staff, find out who else had been in forced labor. Hopefully no one, they were all from Sartor. My knights of Artorius, I had handpicked, and I knew they were loyal out of their own will. Hopefully Nee would be the only one who would leave me. By this time, Dom was sweating and I decided to stop as I headed back to the stables breaking him into a trot. As soon as he was in his stall Raphael strode towards me, lantern illuminating his features as he whispered:

'Princess, do you know how dangerous-' he suddenly stopped as he saw my face.

'Come, I'll help you rub him down.'

Silently, we took care of Dom; I made sure he had everything he could need.

'Do you think I can ever go back to Sartor?' I asked myself loudly but Raphael replied:

'Patience is hard princess but you know I will do everything for-' he stopped as we heard horses trotting in front of the stables, a whole battalion of them it seemed. Raphael looked worried; blowing out the lantern he gave me a stern glance, warning me to be quiet. I knew we would get in trouble, Raphael did not count as a chaperone and in the middle of the night things would be assumed. Slowly, we crouched in Dom's stable. I heard a voice, a man, issuing sharp orders but there was too much noise for me to work out what he was saying. Slowly, I pushed the stall door open ignoring Raphael's frowns which I could imagine to be in place. The area in front of the stables was swamped with torches, there was one carriage and around 15 men, soldiers form the look of it, wearing the Remalnan green, and weapons all pointing towards the carriage. I peered curiously, wanting to see what all the fuss was about, but the carriage opened on the opposite side. An anonymous man in black, still issuing orders to his men, who scurried around like mice, marched another man; I couldn't see his face towards the palace. I heard the clinking of chains, and suddenly I realized with disgust. They were bringing a prisoner, probably some innocent person who had crossed the king, my _father. _Then I narrowed my eyes as the man in black turned around, staring at the stables, as if he knew someone could be hiding, I retreated cautiously, but not before I saw his pale features illuminated, I couldn't see his eyes well due to the hat but he looked young, and pale blond hair was floating in his face due to the wind. Suddenly he turned around, following the prisoner, and the rest soon dispersed. I breathed a sigh of relief, when the last soldier trotted off.

Quickly, Raphael pulled me up, swearing under his breath, and dragged towards another palace door. I could see he was furious so I wisely stayed silent, until I reached my apartments. Thrusting me into a very alarmed Mora's hand, he said:

'Here, try and keep her out of trouble for five minutes, I can't handle her right now.'

I nearly smiled at his exasperated tone as he closed the door behind us.  
And then I sneezed.  
And Mora kicked up a great holy fuss.

'Oh goodness gracious, look at the state of your dress, did you roll in the stables? And look at your face, your teeth are chattering,' keeping a steady stream of remonstrance she led me through taking a hot bath, putting my night dress on and brushing my hair. I was feeling warm and safe by the time she was done, but then, as I walked into my bedroom the sudden sight banished my urge to yawn. I looked, my anger long gone at Nee; she hadn't seemed to move since I had left. Someone had put a shawl on her shoulders as she gazed at me, now seeming as the one in trance. She seemed to recognize me and slowly, I knelt in front of her, on one knee. And lowering my eyes I said:

'I know I cannot apologize for even half of what my father has done to you and your family. But I ask your pardon for my part in it, I wish I had never met you if it would have given you happier memories. I-I cannot say I regret the fact Galdran sent you to me, you've been more than a friend, you were my mother and sister. But I will see what I can settle with my father, hopefully you were able to go back to your family home and leave this court with some-'

I was stopped by two fingers gently closing my mouth, I looked up, and saw Nee with tears in her eyes. Slowly she knelt down beside me, and hugged me tightly, I hugged her back.

'I never got to finish what I wanted to say. Yes I was blackmailed into coming to Sartor, but Mel, I was never happier. You were so-so- I remember when I first met you, your eyes so clear. Mel you were such an innocent child. I knew your father had not changed, but I could not tell you the truth. I did not want to crush your hopes. I admit I had some selfish reasons. I lived in court before coming to Sartor. I knew how cruel it could be, I had to stay though... We were practically hostages. And then I discovered life with you, you were so different from what I had imagined and hated. In Sartor I was free. I never knew such joy than with you in the Sartoran court. I knew I would be removed from you if Galdran ever got word I was telling you the truth. So I didn't. And I never regretted becoming your companion. So don't you ever apologize for your father, you are different, and I shall never abandon you.'

By the time she had finished I was feeling teary myself. Nee put me to bed like when I was ten, and still hugging her, I fell asleep into peaceful dreams, her warmth erasing the monsters in my mind.

* * *

Okay, I fixed some other mistakes thanks to Coeur. Enjoy, review, give me suggestions and demands...that's what i'm here for!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 Bran!

Okay, next chappie, as I promised. Btw, I know this is random, but if any of you know good harry potter fanfics where harry goes back in time to meet his parents undercover. I don't know what's wrong but i'm suddenly obsessed with the whole harry potter time travel thingy. I read on 'Just hold me whil i'm here' or something like that, and I loved the way they portrayed Harry's pain. Anyway, back to the story, and credit for the lack of mistakes goes to Meneldur.

* * *

Bran?!

'Lady Meliara, Lady Meliara…wake up.'

The voice slowly penetrated my warm haze, as I realized Nee's arms were around me still, sitting up blearily I rubbed my eyes, Nee, a sound sleeper as always, was still fast asleep, in the same position as yesterday. I looked up and quickly closed my eyes, as Mora opened all the curtains, sunlight streaming through, it must already be late morning I realized.

'What now, Mora?'

'Hush, now, the king just sent a messenger informing us we have to be in the ceremonial court in an hour. You will probably be introduced formally.'

She clucked as she eyes my hair, and continued:

'You need a formal court dress, and then your hair, oh gracious how are we ever going to finish?'

By that time, even Nee had woken up, and immediately took charge of the situation.

'Mora, get our gowns, I'll take care of her hair, and get Conrad to escort us.'

Slowly, things started to seem clearer, and my heart plunged with dread, I decided against whining to Nee about not wanting to go, I had acted enough like a child yesterday. Nee had always been good with my hair, she had also been the one who had forbid me to cut it when it interfered with my training. As my hair was deftly being coiled around a formal headdress, I looked as always in amazement at Nee's knack at anything feminine. Meanwhile Mora had bustled in with our gowns, and I was soon carefully inserted into a silver gown which seemed to ripple with the light and matched my head dress. It had an ethereal quality I couldn't help but notice and I never cared about gowns. But when I looked at myself in the full length mirror I heard a catch in Mora's voice as she said:

'You look beautiful m'Lady.'

Meanwhile Nee had gone to her room get prepared. She came back in a crimson and peach gown, accentuating the blonde in her hair, which was simply held up.

'How come you don't have to suffer the weight of a head dress?' I asked her grumpily.

'You already know the answer to that. Now put this on, your father sent it.'

I looked at her in distaste, 'I'm not putting anything he gave me.'

Nee sighed as she opened the velvet box to show a slender necklace of blue and silver ice stones. Even I gasped at the beauty, and Nee silently clasped it around my neck. I felt a slight tingle.

'You cannot afford to anger him Mel, please be cautious. If it makes you feel better, he took the heirloom from Flauvic, and Flauvic sent this message with it.'

She held up a paper, I grasped it eagerly.

_My dear Mellie,  
I hope you are feeling better.  
Examine the trinket and work out what I added!  
Yours ever,  
Flauvie. _

I stared at it thoughtfully, it did have a magic tingle, well I would work it out later.

'Come on, we really need to go Mel.'

I sighed in acceptance and took her hand, and then suddenly I remembered something and rushed to the room still full of boxes.

'Mora where's one of the fans Yustenvas gave me?'

'You are not taking that thing to court Mel!'

I grinned, as Nee rolled her eyes. Slowly Mora handed it out to me from one of the boxes frowning. The said fan did look harmless enough,

'Look Mora, it matches my dress,'

I said knowing full well this wouldn't soften her.

'I need to protect myself,'

I called after her as Nee dragged me out of our apartments. The said fan was one of a collection of fans Yussie (Yustnesveas Queen of Sartor) had given me. My two favorite ones were the Tessen and the Mu Puche. Both were deadly, they could either emit toxins from secret compartments, hide finger sized razor blades or were iron strong permitting the defence against sword or spear. The Tessen I held in my hands expertly was the latter. Yussie had taught me how to use it passably well during the time her passion was subtle fighting weapons that could be used in court. She changed her passion every year, I think her current one was horses that could memorize words, but I wasn't sure. By the time I was doused out my revelry and into the real world Conrad was with us and we were slowing down. Nee stopped in front of a grand door. She looked at me into the eyes and said carefully in front of the two valets: 'Don't do anything foolish. Please don't try to go into a justice agenda. And don't offend your father whatever you do.'

Then she turned around, leaving me and Conrad.

'Nee? Where are you going? You have to come with me.'

She smiled a bit, 'Oh no, this is your place, I cannot come with you, I'm going to join the court from the normal entrance. Good Luck.'

And with that she departed. I stared at her retreating back longingly. Meanwhile the two valets had opened the grand doors and were waiting patiently for me to enter; with a nudge from Conrad I entered a small room. Conrad guided me through it to another doorway and opened it himself, bowing deeply he whispered:

'M'lady.'

I took a deep breath and head held high I walked forward onto the top of a staircase which led into a great hall. It was crowded with nobles; a throne was carved on the other side of the room where I distinguished Galdran. The master of ceremony on my right started in a loud voice to the silent crowd:

'Her Royal Highness Princess Meliara Isabella Merindar vi Remalna.'

I kept my head higher as I slowly descended down the stairs. I saw Galdran smile as I approached him and I felt a shiver inside me. I looked serene on the outside as I walked up to him, crowds parting until I was finally before him and gave the protocol words I had been taught, for a split second I wondered who had made a protocol for a king who abandoned his daughter for 16 years in a foreign country.

'I have arrived your highness my father, Sartor's Queen gives you her greetings.'

What he had actually told me was not to trust anyone back at home, now I understood he meant my father, but I could hardly say that. I gingerly took the arm proffered by my father as we smiled and talked about the weather on my journey.

As if we hadn't met yesterday.

As if everyone in the court didn't know we met yesterday.

As if I hadn't found out he was a tyrant and a murderer.

The nobles around us had gone back to faking they were talking as a few encroached Galdran's every step, whispering compliments, on the other side, music had started and couples were dancing. I nearly zoned out while my _father _boasted of something or another, suddenly we halted as a watery eyed man stepped in front of us and bowed, saying in a raspy voice:

'Sire.'

I peeked a look at Galdran and saw him frown slightly.

'My Dear Daughter, it seems matters of the state will never leave me be, if you will....'

I nodded mechanically,

'Yes of course, I was just going to-'

'Dance with my cousin.'

Flauvic who suddenly had appeared out of nowhere said. I stared at him in surprise as he took my hand through his arm and steered me away, giving a nod to an already engrossed Galdran. I vaguely heard the man, probably a spy, talking about a new arrival before Flauvic whisked me away into the waltz, bypassing expertly several courtiers who had been converging on us.

'Thank you Flauvic, I don't know how you always know what I'm feeling,'

I whispered in his arms, as I closed my eyes to the horde around us and let the music guide me through the waltz. His arms tightened around my waist as he chuckled.

'I must admit this time I had help. Did you not have time to figure out the necklace?'

I opened my eyes and stared into his golden ones.

'I did not have time, why? What is it?'

He waved at the single silver earring in his ear,

'I connected it to this earring it is a mood detector. Whenever you are wearing this necklace, I can sense what you are feeling, although I did not need it today, I can still sense you when you are around each other, for example on the palace grounds.'

I gaped at him, as he expertly twirled me around.

'How-why would you do that?'

'Because you are ruled by your emotions, at least I may be around and help you get out of whatever scrape you invent next.'

I laughed quietly, 'So can I sense your mood too?'

'No.'

He smiled at me enigmatically, our gazes locking. A sudden commotion at the door caused both of us to jump. A sumptuous figure strode in and bowed to the king deeply. He was clad in black with blonde hair tied back. In the back of my head I knew I recognized him from somewhere. I heard Galdran talk:

'So you won your wager, Shevraeth, eh?'

So this was Savona's chess friend. Then he spoke:

'As well, Your Majesty, The dirt, the stretches of boredom…really had it taken two days more, I could not have supported it, much as I'd regret the damage to my reputation for reneging on a bet.'

I narrowed my eyes; I recognized the voice even if it was drawling now. It was the man from yesterday, than his face turned slightly and saw me; his eyes I finally saw were an unreadable grey. There was no mistake, he was the order-giving man. I saw shuffling behind, and with Flauvic right behind me I approached, not noticing the people parting for me until I was on the front lines. In the space in front, behind Shevraeth I saw a man approaching, with two long rows of guards on either side. No doubt, he was the man in chains yesterday. Then, three things happened nearly the same time. Galdran said:

'Are you certain someone hasn't been making a game of you? That looks like a peasant.'

The second was that the man was pushed forward.

The third was that I gave a soft gasp and fell back into Flauvic's arms, nearly dropping my lethal fan onto his feet.

I suddenly felt sick. Hopefully no one noticed me as they were all laughing at something Galdran said.

'Are you well?'

Flauvic asked worried, as all around me the room was revolving. I recognized the man.

He was the boy-man from the journey.

He was the one who had saved my life.

His name was Bran.

* * *

Like the cliffie? And how's the nice Flauvic?

Thanks to Meneldur for the fan idea. Oh, and did I mention Mels full name anywhere else, I'm not sure, I just invented her second name at the top of my head. Oh and the vi in her name is from code geass if anyone knows what that is...Well, review, if you want to see danric/mel conversation in the next chappie...


	6. Chapter 6 Two Sides of the Same Coin

Okay here's the next chapter, finally, finally Mel and Danric meet. I rushed it a bit but tell me what you think...ANd review, all of you. Otherwise I will not write. humph. lol.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Two Sides of the Same Coin?**

_He was the boy-man from the journey._

_He was the one who had saved my life._

_His name was Bran._

I felt my knees weaken beneath me and leaned into Flauvic's arm as he looked at me worriedly. With good reason; I hadn't even puked when I had killed my first man, an assassin after the queen of Sartor. I knew my thoughts were wandering, trying to block out the reality I had before me. The first real proof my father was the monster I had been told he was. I now realized the last thread of hope had broken, that faint clutching glimmer which told me there might be an explanation. I heard voices murmuring around me, thankfully not about me but the prisoner who would most probably be executed. I slowly regained consciousness of my surroundings, with Flauvic's steady stream of small talk trying to appear to the court as a normal couple. I let him guide me to the buffet, his strong arm securely around my waist. In the back of my mind I knew it was improper but then again, it was Flauvic, it couldn't matter. Then suddenly he changed direction, I registered the vultures just waiting to pounce on us, and instead he led me outside, on the terrace.

'Here, fresh air is what I always suggest to young ladies swooning at the sight of me.'

I had regained my senses enough to snort which was exactly what he wanted.

'Oh I am sure you have to constantly give out that advice. You probably receive more demands in marriage than Tamara and that would be saying something.'

Flauvic grimaced slightly and raised a pointed eyebrow indicatively; I turned around and winced inwardly as I saw a perfect vision composed of Savona and Tamara strolling towards us. I wondered how much they heard as Tamara started:

'Did I hear my name?'

Flauvic smoothly answered giving a slight bow:

'We were just commenting at your ability to attract all the eligible bachelors at this party.'

Tamara's smile tightened imperceptibly not believing us but hid it in a brilliant display of a smile opening her dainty lips to riposte, but Savona cut in:

'I must be losing my touch, was I not mentioned in this riveting conversation?'

I snorted again, perhaps unladylike but genuine:

'I believe Lord Russav, that if we talk anymore of you, we'll have to erect statues in every square.'

Savona laughed genuinely at this. Maybe I could survive this day, I thought, my hand still clasped around Flauvic's slender arm. It wasn't that bad, and although I was not adept enough to read Savona thoroughly I liked his exaggerated flirting. I wondered at the odds of finding Lord Dreever between the vultures and get him to promise me a chess game while the conversation flowed smoothly between three very experienced players. I detected a note of annoyance in Tamara's features which she could not conceal and Savona's smile was a bit too innocent for him not to know he was causing it.

'Well, well, this is where you were hiding, daughter.'

My smile became stuck in place as my hand hidden underneath Flauvic's arm tightened until I could feel it whiten even more. I felt nauseated, the whole nightmare coming back.

'I was not hiding, your Highness.'

I pointedly listened to his rule of maintaining decorum, even if that was a bit too much. He didn't say anything though he raised his eyebrow:

'Daughter,' he replied distinctly, 'This is Vidanric Shevraeth, heir to the Ranselaeus estates.'

The man hiding slightly in my fathers shadow emerged. I could finally see the colour of his eyes, which was a limpid grey. His half lidded gaze dissected me as he drawled:

'Delighted to make your acquaintance.'

At that moment I decided I hated everything from his eyes to his overly fashionable coat. I narrowed my eyes at my father as I replied quietly:

'I have heard much about you.'

'Oh yes, Vidanric, I told Lady Meliara about your prowess in chess.'

'My daughter does not like chess.' The King said coldly.'

_Aaaah yes, in my father's eyes chess must be a men's game._ I debated which one to annoy and chose Shevraeth; they'll be plenty of time for my father.

'I find the game suddenly not to my taste, a pity to be sure. I'm sure I will find many other occupations.'

I felt a faint rumble in Flauvic's chest and I knew he must be silently laughing.

'Well then I assume you are an excellent dancer? May I tempt you?'

It was a supposed a question but his voice held no hesitance, I flushed angrily and prepared to give him a crushing set down but Galdran cut me to it:

'She'll be delighted. After all, that was Lady Limiar's main task to teach. I glared at him silently, _threatening me with my friend, how could he?_ Now if I didn't dance Nee would be blamed. He had deliberately mispronounced her name too;while he probably already had spies examining our close relationship.

I silently let go of Flauvic's arm as I took Shevraeth's hand, a shiver at its coldness and looked at his face, a glimpse of a mocking smile in his eyes, maybe imagined. We walked silently, passerby's scattering from our path to the dance floor. Still not emitting a sound I place my hand on his arm, his on my waist, our other hand meeting and we slowly danced, I was still deep in thought. I was wondering at my father's insistence to dance with him. From what I had seen my father didn't like Shevraeth, I could see it in his eyes. But then why make him a potential suitor? And then I understood. To control him. My father usually killed all threats, and although I couldn't see how this man could be a threat with his apparent indolence and love for expensive clothing at least he hadn't been murdered yet. In that respect I actually felt sorry for the man. But then a cold thought entered my mind. Maybe I had it all wrong. After all, HE was the man that had imprisoned my savior. Perhaps he was my father's most trusted toadie and suddenly I felt all my dislike rushing back and I was sure I positively hated the man. At that moment he drawled:

'Are we going to remain silent for the whole dance?'

I stared at his eyes as we twirled around, staying mutinously quiet.

'I was expecting you to congratulate me on my catch at least.'

_ How did he know? How did he know what to say to annoy me out of my countenance?_ Nee had taught me well and I thought I had figured out the poker face but he was impossible.

'Congratulate you?'

'Well of course, as our king's daughter you should view all his victories as yours…'

'Oh really,' I breathed to him so quietly I wondered if he heard, 'Well then I congratulate you. How many soldiers did you need to capture that man? Let me guess, he was actually unarmed.'

I laid the sarcasm thick and in his eyes I thought I saw a flash of puzzlement, then he was back to the courtier mode as he smiled lazily.

'Did anyone ever tell you your eyes sparkle when you are angry?'

I ignored him as I continued: 'Tell me. What did Br-the prisoner ever do to you?' I hoped he didn't notice my slip up.

'I don't quite understand you I must confess.'

By then the dance was over but we were still on the side of the dance floor in the dance position.

'Really? Well let me explain it to you.'

I stepped back a step, removing his hand from my waist, and gripped my fan tightly.

'Do you ever question your orders? Or are you a mindless being? Do you just follow orders, commit atrocities which are not your fault because you were ordered so? I am asking what did he do to you to merit such punishment?'

'Enemy of the kingdom.'

His drawl was gone but he seemed to be trying hard to keep his devil-may-care attitude. My hands were shaking with restraint, trying not to hurt him with the lethal fan as much as my father had hurt me.

'Oh, and what did he do to deserve that title? Tell me, did he tell my father he didn't like his shoes?'

Shevraeth blinked:

'He sent traitorous letters-'

I couldn't help it anymore. I raised my fan and put all the weight I could muster behind it as I plunged at his head. But before my hand could reach its destination, an iron one enveloped my slight wrist. I gasped quietly and turned around to see Flauvic:

'Cousin, it seems you are bleeding,'

he was frowning and gently he removed the fan from my crisped hand and ran a light finger on the angry red welts created by the fan gripped too tightly in my hand. As soon as I saw it I started feeling it. A dull pain juxtaposed with my heightened senses.

'Come, let us have that looked by a healer.' Flauvic gave a brief nod at an arrested Shevraeth and firmly led my resisting body through curious courtiers.

As soon as we were out of the hall I let out a shaky laugh.

'Well that went well.'

But Flauvic frowned even more and started dragging me, making me walk two steps for every stride of his.

'Where are you taking me?'

I panted after him. He slowly stopped in front of two huge doors. We entered to a range of majestic oak shelves full of books, the library. Of course, the nearest courtier-less place around. Did they ven know how to read? He led me on to one of the smaller antechambers. There, he closed the door, and rounding on me his hands shook my shoulders none too gently.

'What could you have been thinking off?! Did all sense leave you?'

I stared at him wordlessly, Flauvic never lost his temper with me, whatever scrape I got into he was always the cool composed wry friend.

'Well? Thanks to Lady Nimiar I heard about those fans in time. Attacking Lord Vidanric? Right now he is supposedly the king's favorite for his capture! And in front of the whole court? What were you thinking?!'

I looked at Flauvic annoyed:

'He was being an idiot.' I muttered.

'Really? Well then are you going to kill three quarters of the court?'

'But Flauvic, you don't know how he repulsed me, he and my father are just two sides of the same coi-'

'Well I hope you don't attack your father because then Lord knows what will happen.'

I rolled my eyes, 'I lost control, but nothing bad happened, see? Hopefully Shevraeth won't even have noticed I nearly attacked him.'

'I wouldn't be so sure…He plays the game well but...'

But then I gave him an innocent expression, lips pouted and eyes wide, and I knew Flauvic could never resist that face when I was young…And apparently he hadn't changed as he sighed and lightly his fingers touched the side of my face, pushing some hairs behind my ear.

'Thank you for stopping me', I started,

and then a twinge of pain made me look at my hands. I cursed loudly when I saw the blood had stained the silver gown.

'Oh no, now what do I do?'

Flauvic looked at my predicament, gently he took my hand and holding it up to his lips he muttered a few un intelligible phrases, the cut closed and the blood stopped flowing.

'I removed all pain but you'll have to leave it like that I'm afraid, otherwise Shevraeth might notice.'

'Him?'

I scoffed, then I perused my gown wandering which spell I should use to remove the stain, suddenly I had a better idea.

'Flauvie, can we go riding?'

'What? When we're supposed to be at court?'

'But my gown is already dirty and I daresay fresh air will do me good. Besides I need to tell you something important.'

After some time, as usual, he capitulated. We ran to the stables - well I did, Flauvic walked in his usual elegant tread. I laughed happily as we neared the stables and I heard Domitan's answering call. We quickly entered the stalls, Flauvic choosing his own mare, a white beauty and we raced off over the royal gardens. It was a wonderful day and I felt my spirits fly, and with it my determination for justice. We galloped for a long time. Flauvic had never been a good rider but he had noticeably improved. Still, the fifth time we reached a nearby hill he pleaded for a stop.

'Mel, come on, that's enough.'

I slowed Dom reluctantly and sprightly jumped off, nearly impossible with the ball gown I was wearing. While riding I had formulated a plan and it was time to put into action. Giving a quick glance to make sure we were all alone I advanced towards him. He took one look at my face and blanched, and Flauvic doesn't blanch easily.

'No, whatever you're going to say, no, I am not helping you with one of your crazy schemes, besides, helping you murder Shevraeth will make me a murderer too.'

I laughed nervously,

'no silly, I need you to help me with something else. You know the prisoner well, there is a long story behind it, but simply put he saved my life-'

'When you were ambushed on the road.'

I stared at him in astonishment,

'How did you know?'

'Those who wish to know, do. Actually, this time it was your knights who told me, they were really worried and I'm still investigating the matter.'

I dismissed this interesting piece of news for later as I ploughed on knowing Flauvic would try to distract me.

'Well, I want you to help me talk with the prisoner.'

'Mel, the prisoner is a level one enemy, there is no way you would be allowe-'

'Yes but with bribes-'

'Do you know what you're asking me? We're not children playing a prank anymore…'

I pleaded with my eyes, knowing they were more effective than any words. We stared at each other that way for at least a minute. Finally, Flauvic opened his mouth. It was at that point I heard a whistling sound, Flauvic launched himself on me, pushing me away and an arrow landed an inch from us, planting itself in the grass a hissing sound being heard as the poison on it dissolved the grass into mush.

* * *

So what do you think? Is Danric portrayed correctly. You mustn remember he has his court mask on with Mel, as she's Galdran's daughter...Oh and if you think I should do a few danric POVs to show what's he's thinking tell me in the review you're abut to write. Finally, I'm inventing this because of Meneldur's remark that Mel should be named princess not lady: In Remalna, the heir could not be chosen before they're 19. Although she is his heir obviously, she cannot be named so yet...


	7. Chapter 7 A Merindar?

Enjoy, it's fixed!

* * *

**Chapter 7: (Vidanric POV) A Merindar?!**

I entered the hall slowly, I knew I had to make a public appearance with the prisoner so Galdran would have no way but to acknowledge me as his current favourite, it was an essential part of the plan. I walked in under growing whispers, the crowding courtiers halving allowing a direct path to the king. I glanced on the side and saw Savona wink at me imperceptibly. That fool. Winking in front of the whole court. And next to him, with a jolt I saw Lady Nimiar. So they had come back. I had not planned for that to happen so soon. Why had Galdran's daughter come home now? The four Merindars in court right now were enough trouble for any sane person to manage. Meanwhile, I had already reached my king, my court mask securely in place.

'So you won your wager, Shevraeth. eh?' the king asked once I had bowed deeply enough for him.

'As well, Your Majesty, The dirt, the stretches of boredom…really, had it taken two days more I could not have supported it, much as I'd regret the damage to my reputation for reneging on a bet.' I drawled, my eyes half lidded.

And then I saw her.

Lady Meliara Isabella Merindar vi Remalna.

She had been steadily approaching until she was in the first lines. I had imagined her in the same build as Fialma and with Galdran's features. But the creature I had before me could not be anymore different. If not for her womanly curves she could have been mistaken for a child, she had huge eyes which seemed to try to take in everything, and I wondered how she could support that headdress with her small head. Then my skepticism returned when I saw the Flower approach behind her, gazing at me with an unreadable expression. I quickly turned my gaze to Galdran. She was a Merindar. They were all snakes whether pretty or not, Flauvic a good example. She probably used her misleading looks to her full advantage. I was dragged out of my suspicions as Galdran asked me mockingly:

'Are you certain someone hasn't been making a game of you? That looks like a peasant.'

'I assure you this is Branaric of Tlanth.'

I replied automatically, I glanced and quickly and Galdran's daughter had already left the pressing crowd, I quickly located her red head leaving to the terrace, Flauvic's arm around her waist. That was odd; she would need to lavish her father with compliments if she wanted to stay in his favour. I didn't think family ties ran that deep for Galdran. He, in his usual character was threatening the prisoner a bit more but I tuned out. Although what I was doing was necessary I did not enjoy my part. From what I had learnt of the Tlanthi man he actually believed in his ideals and was as honest as you could get. I felt a slight twinge of guilt and quickly doused it, I would try helping him escape form his doom later. Oily well wishers crowded around me and for a few minutes I answered them politely before with a single waving hand Galdran dispersed them and beckoned me to follow.

I followed still with my same bored expression as Galdran asked news of his cousin Debegri. I answered him as diplomatically as possible, trying to avoid telling him his cousin was a fool but it seemed he wasn't interested in the subject as his gaze roamed the hall. When I raised an eyebrow, he looked at me calculatingly.

'I am looking for my daughter, you have not been introduced.'

'Oh yes, that would be a great honour. I believe I saw her going to the terrace.'

We silently made our way through the babble of crowds. I blinked once when we reached the terrace, it was a warm morning for this season. I immediately saw her. Pressed against Flauvic she was talking to Savona and Tamara. I smirked inside. Of course Tamara would not like another court beauty, she was much too vain. And although Tamara's beauty was more classic, the daughter, from what I had seen, had a curious charm. As I saw her arm tighten on Flauvic's when her father interrupted them I wondered at Flauvic's and Meliara's relationship. I knew he had met her when he was in Sartor and I wondered if they were lovers. I ignored an unexplainable cold feeling in my gut and tried how to calculate it to my advantage.

'This is Vidanric Renslaeus, the Marquis of Shevraeth, heir to the Renselaeus estates.'

I heard Galdran's voice as if from a distance and quickly stated in a drawling voice:

'Delighted to make your acquaintance.'

Instead of completing the protocol greeting she simply looked at me and quietly said:

'I have heard much about you.'

Inside I started. What was wrong with her? This was supposed to be the part where she fawns over me because I am her father's favorite. Russav seemed to know what I was thinking as he quickly inserted a comment to divert my surprised silence.

'Oh yes, Vidanric, I told Lady Meliara about your prowess in chess.'

'My daughter does not like chess.' The King said coldly.

I assessed her face carefully, I knew she didn't fake the slight surprise at is words, the brief glance she gave him, and for one crazy moment, at the turn of her lips, I thought she was going to insult her own father. Instead she set me down.

'I find the game suddenly not to my taste, a pity to be sure. I'm sure I will find many other occupations.'

All this was said with a sweet smile. I thought I perceived amusement on both Russav and Flauvic's faces but I did not have time to look more carefully as I smoothly asked:

'Well then I assume you are an excellent dancer? May I tempt you?'

I knew this was a mistake as soon as I said. From a sudden flare in her eyes I knew she was going to be rude and I felt a jolt in my heart. But her father beat her to it:

'She'll be delighted. After all, that was Lady Limiar's main task to teach her.'

I was starting to see how all the emotions flitted through her face, betrayal as she saw her father's thinly veiled threat. I wondered for a moment if this was a ploy on her part, if the emotions were a ploy but I immediately dismissed the notion, they were too raw. So the next question I asked myself as she forced herself to put a small freckled hand on my arm was her father's apparent approval at us forging a relationship. This was going to become very tricky if Galdran tried to foist his daughter on me, the only reason I could think of was to control me. And for a second a part of my mind asked: 'Would it that bad? It would be a sure way to get the crown from him without rebellion once I killed him.' I quickly squashed that thought as I realized we were in the middle of the dance and we were both silent, the king might be watching, and even if I might not agree to marry her I could not afford to ignore her:

'Are we going to remain silent for the whole dance?'

For all my effort she gave me a dark glare, looking like she wanted to hurt me which would have been funny given her size if this was not such a serious situation.

'I was expecting you to congratulate me on my catch at least.'

I prodded her. If her emotions were real on that terrace then this should put some sparks on her.

'Congratulate you?' she asked so light I nearly bent my head to her to hear more clearly.

'Well of course, as our king's daughter you should view all his victories as yours…'

I couldn't help it. I had already the noticed the slight estrangement between the father and daughter. And though I wondered what he had refused her, annoying her was annoying Galdran. Childish, I admit, but gratifying.

'Oh really,' she answered cautiously. So she had played this game before. She was going to be the smooth faceless courtier which her cousin was so good at. But she surprised me by continuing. He eyes flashing and her small face upturned was full of irony.

'Well then I congratulate you. How many soldiers did you need to capture that man? Let me guess, he was actually unarmed.'

I was so shocked I accidentally told the truth:

'Did anyone ever tell you your eyes sparkle when you are angry?'

She ignored me, 'Tell me. What did Br-the prisoner ever do to you?'

I narrowed my eyes; she had nearly called him Branaric, but not on purpose. Did she know him previously? Impossible. She was only in Sartor, the Tlanthi had never been there. I noticed the dance was over but I kept my hands where they were, one on her waist, the other holding her hand as I tried to keep my court mask from slipping.

'I don't quite understand you, I must confess.'

'Really? Well let me explain it to you.' She stepped backwards releasing herself from my tightening grasp. 'Do you ever question your orders? Or are you a mindless being? Do you just follow orders, commit atrocities which are not your fault because you were ordered so? What did he do to you to merit such punishment?'

Was she seriously saying this? My thoughts running too fast as I mumbled the lies we had been all told to tell:

'Enemy of the kingdom.'

'Oh, and what did he do to deserve that title? Tell me, did he tell my father he didn't like his shoes?'

She had a sense of humour too? How different could a Merindar be? I needed to pause this scene think for a few hours and resume the conversation. If she was anyone else and her father had heard that speech she would already have been murdered. I no longer knew what the plan was and what was not; I had no idea what was the best approach for this dangerous conversation. Still she might be a spy for her father; one could never know as I remembered her question and answered cautiously:

'He sent traitorous letters-'

I started but apparently it was not lies she wanted to hear. She raised her hand vengefully as she brought the fan she had been grasping tightly towards my head in a furious lunge. I stood there staring dumbly. My mind registering I was being attacked. But the situation was so different from anything I had ever encountered in this court I did not do anything to stop it. Thankfully for my head, someone else did.

'Cousin, it seems you are bleeding.'

I blinked dazedly as I saw the normally smooth perfect Flauvic slightly ruffled and panting, holding Lady Meliara's slight wrist. He gently removed the fan as I observed he face. She seemed shock at what she had done, relieved, apologetic to him, then pain crossed her expressive features and I looked down to see angry red welts on her palm. I wondered what type of fan could do that. Another thing I needed to investigate.

'Come, let's have that looked by a healer.'

I glanced back to Flauvic, he seemed angry, probably at her, and she seemed cowed by his anger, surprising, since neither I nor her father seemed to have elicited anything other than hate. I stared stupidly at their retreating from as the crowds started whispering their questions on what exactly had happened. As always Russav saved me by grabbing my arm and practically dragged me across the court. I followed numbly. I wondered lightly how such a small individual could smash all my carefully made supposition on the Merindar family. Meanwhile Russav had dragged me out of the hall to my personal chambers which were not far. As soon as were safely behind my closed doors Russav swore and started laughing maniacally.

'Life, Danric! She attacked you.'

'You saw?'

'Thankfully I was one of the few. They were all paying attention to me and my loud demonstration about various deeds. But Danric! She attacked you! Meliara! Galdran Merindar's daughter! Part of the family which are known for their courtier behavior, smooth masks and public accordance to protocol.'

'I heard you clearly the first time Russav.'

I sighed as I sat heavily into one of the stifling chairs.

'And you didn't do anything.'

'Well I was a bit surprised. How many times have we seen a Merindar attack someone physically in public?'

'Exactly. You know I really think someone switched the real Merindar at birth and that she is actually related to me. I mean we have the same good looks, an unparalleled sense of humour and good fashion sense.'

'Enough Savona, be serious. I know I haven't asked yet but have you started collecting information on her?'

'Of course, who do you think I am?'

'Good, then please tell me with as little embellishment as possible.'

'Right. Lady Meliara Isabella Merindar vi Remalna. Too long a name for such a small person, but well, anyhow,' Russav continued quickly seeing Danric's glare.

'From the few sources I could find. Lady Ranisia, her late mother was traveling to Sartor by the north for a health journey to the springs of Raetha.'

'North? Why go north, that could hardly be to the springs.'

'I'm just saying what I got from the various sources you left at my disposal while you went gallivanting after honest men, uhum. She had her daughter with her. They were attacked by brigands who were never found. Apparently all their guard vanished without a trace. Meliara was found hidden in the hands of a peasant couple of which I could find no trace. It was a very shady situation. Meliara was entrusted to the late king of Sartor to protect. She grew up in court. Lady Nimiar was sent a few years later to teach her the ways of Remalna after the king received reports of her wild ways and scrapes she got into. From what I understood she was forbidden to play with the guards when Nimiar went but apparently she won her over and she continued living beneath her station in one of her old professor's wards. She is very easy to like according to most Sartorian nobles, and that fact I can attest to myself, she was the court's darling if that term even exists. She formed a close bond with the current queen Yustnesveas, and made important political allies. Her father called her back six months ago and since then she has tried every possible way to delay her leaving, I do not think she has any attachment for Remalna. She faked, I believe, an illness, tried to get kidnapped and also ran away for more than a week before Lady Nimiar managed to bring her back. She was shipped off immediately after that.'

I raised an eyebrow,

'You are sure your sources are accurate?'

'Well I used your spies so they'd better be. Now a thing that might be of interest was her latest ambush.'

'Ambush?'

'Yes,' Russav continued on a more serious tone, 'They were attacked in the Tlanthi region, not by the Tlanthis. Mercenaries. Her personal guard dealt with it. But we can safely assume someone wants her dead.'

Perhaps that was how she met Branaric. But it seemed unlikely...

'I can also assure you she did not tell her dear papa. A fact attesting to the strained relationship between them. From what I've seen of her she hates him, hates you too by the by, can't keep her face straight, can unbalance a person with the most honest questions a Merindar has ever made and is overprotected by her cousin Flauvic.'

I looked up sharply at that comment, not knowing why.

'Yes, I thought they might be lovers but I don't see how that worked out, she did just arrive, and she was too young in Sartor for a tryst to happen there. So in my considerable expertise I say she merely thinks of him as the brother she never had. I can't tell what he's thinking though.'

Savonna sighed, then smiled,

'But Meliara nearly hitting you will be my dearest memory of her.'

I smiled wryly, as Savonna went to the window seat, still laughing.

'Well, she is certainly an unknown factor, I'll have to be careful about my expressions, she can shock anyone out of countenance. Well, we'd better go for the rest of the court party; after all, I am the lazy courtier who loves those gatherings,'

I sighed.

'Oh, and she is an excellent rider too, she does not even have a saddle, my! I want to try racing her.'

Russav exclaimed as he peered out of the window. I approached and looked out and saw a small figure racing a breakneck speed, still in that silver gown her headdress completely undone. I saw a black one joining her less expertly on a white horse, and the smile I was about to let out died on my lips, I withdrew my face and turned my back,

'Come Russav, spying from the window is very bad protocol.' He grinned rakishly and we strode back into the lion's den.

* * *

So what do you think? How did I portray Danric? Anyway, you know the drill. Review and I might be tempted to write another chapter before I go travelling...


	8. Chapter 8 I Did Ask Nicely

Yes, I know, I've been of the grid for a month, but hopefully a few hardcore sherwoodfans are still out there. Btw, this has been corrected by Meneldur.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: I Did Ask Nicely**

_It was at that point I heard a whistling sound, Flauvic launched himself towards me, pushing me away and an arrow landed an inch from us, planting itself in the grass, a hissing sound being heard as the poison on it dissolved the grass into mush._

I didn't have time to do anything, Flauvic was already on top of me covering us with his cloak and starting to mutter a series of words, all from what I recognized as advanced magic. I stayed in a ball, knowing that the uncomfortable mass on my body would never let any harm come to me. I don't know if it was a few seconds or minutes before the unknown enemy decided that he had sent enough poisoned whizzing hours to declare us dead. I tried to move, but Flauvic's arms, wrapped tightly around me wouldn't let go.

'Don't move Mel,' he growled.

He didn't let me up for another few minutes, I knew he was waiting for the attacker to check on our bodies but no one came. I got up with a sigh, if anyone from court had seen us in the compromising situation they would have assumed the worst.

'Now you've ruined my gown for real-'

'Mel, do you have any idea the risk-'

'You will have to tell Nee yourself its your fault, she'll think I did it on-'

''You could have died, how could you make yourself such ene-'

'By the by, how did you do it? I mean, I understood making the cloak impenetrable, but the last part was not something I've-'

'Mel, stop it, now!'

I looked at him reproachfully.

'Well, I apologize if I'm just happy I'm alive,' I took his hands, 'stop being so serious Flauvie, they probably were disgruntled servants, who were aiming for-'

I stopped when I saw the arrow Flauvic had unsheathed from the ground, they were Sartorian colours, and the shaft was engraved with magical runes.

'First you're attacked by mercenaries, now it's arrows, Mel you need to be more on your guard, you are going to be named royal heir as soon as you reach your 19th birthday, maybe that's why someone is that desperate to kill you.'

'Flauvic, I'm perfectly fine, now can we go back to our previous conversati-'

'I'm sorry Mel, but after this, it's a no. You are not to approach the prisoner under any circumstance, I will make sure you don't, its far too dangerous, we do not know where the threat is coming from.

'But I would be safer if-'

'Mel, that's a definite no, you cannot swing around me as easily as you do with Nee, now come, before I drag you off.'

'Flauvic at least can we clean this up? I do not want the rest of the court to find out about this. Especially, not the king…' I stopped suddenly, a horrifying idea entering my head, 'You don't think, that, that Gladran would-'

'Mel, no' He cupped my face in his hands,' Mel, your father may have done terrible things, but he loves you, believe that if you believe anything of him, he would never hurt you.'

I withdrew, my face turning stony,

'he already has Flauvic, he already has…'

I was still stuck in the horrifyingly possible scenario involving a Galdran who wanted to give the crown to Shevraeth and so was trying to kill me off, while Flauvic passed me to a very worried Nee in our chambers with a few terse words, he muttered something to me about going to clean up the scene and I nodded mechanically. Nee didn't say anything, she guided me to her bed and handed me some coffee.

'Are you ready to talk about it?' She asked softly.

I shook my head, quietly sipping the creamy mixture. I knew I had to snap out of this torpor. Knowing myself I would sit hours agonizing about that so standing up, I walked up to the cold basin of water left there for our hands, and ignoring Nee's grumbled: 'Not again' dunked my head into it. I closed my eyes as I let the ice cold water clear all thought out of my head. I had always been a good swimmer and I could hold my breath for rather long. By the time I could stand it no longer and my dripping head emerged, a scowling Mora was in front of me with a warm towel and a brush.

'Mora please don't lecture me, I really can't stand it right now.'

'I won't'. Instead she bore holes in my back as she fixed my hair into a tight coiffure.

'Where's Nee?' I asked to fill the reproving silence.

As if on cue, she entered a worried frown on her face.

'What is it?' I asked, not wanting to know.

'Mel I'm sorry, it's your father. Apparently you are invited to share his dinner tonight, but, and I don't think you should refuse,' she continued seeing my face, 'You already left the ball hosted for you this morning, we cant afford to anger h-'

'Nee its fine, I'll go. I need a few words with daddy dearest. Just don't give me a fan, I don't know if I'll be able to resist.'

By the time Mora had gotten me ready it was nearly time, and I knew if the Merindars were one thing, they were punctual. I walked down the hallways, my skirts swishing, as I renewed my determination, with no help from Flauvic I was going to have much more trouble making all of this right. My first try would be to dissuade Gal- my father in his battle against the Tlanthi. I could pretend I wanted to govern some land as practice perhaps. When I reached his doors, I paused a second, there were no servants in front of the doors, which meant I was still early, and Galdran was not here yet. I tried the door, it wasn't locked. But then who would dare enter Galdran's personal rooms, he probably had spies watching. I deliberated for a few seconds before entering. The curtains were down, a few shards of light filtering through. I surveyed the room, still strange to me, I thought his apartments may give me a clue about his character. I stepped around, looking at the desk he had set up, a map of all Remalna on the wall, the painting of a battleship. I sighed, if only things had been different. I approached his desk, with one hand raised the curtain. It was strewn with papers, all formal looking documents. And then, a small frame, compressing a blue ribbon. I stared at it for a few minutes then my gaze strayed to a scroll with the royal seal stamped into it.

_By order of his majesty King Galdran vi Merindar,_

_The Count Branaric of Tlanth will be quartered publicly _

_to show all Remalna what happens to traitors._

_ T__o be executed at midday tomorrow_.

I felt nauseous, gripping the side of the desk, Bran had not even been trialed. How had such a great country come to such baseness. Still reeling I shuddered when I heard Galdran's voice:

'I see you permitted yourself in my private chambers.'

'Father! I didn't see you coming.'

'Oh yes, it must be hard while you're snooping.' his voice had become sarcastic.

'I wasn't snooping,' I replied idignantly, I merely happened to see the order you want to be carried out tomorrow.'

'Ah, yes, the Tlanthi scoundrel.'

'Yes, Count Branaric.' I corrected pointedly.

'Well, sit down daughter.' He motioned with his hand to the dining table which the servants had already prepared. I sat, my mouth very dry.

'Father, may I ask you something?'

'Of course, do you want punch or just water?'

'Water, why do you hate the count so?'

'What do you mean? Should I not punish traitors in the land? If I let all wrong doers go free what would happen to my kingdom?' His voice gave the impression of bewildered unnocense, but I had grown up among courtiers after all.

'Yes, but you haven't given the count a chance to explain himself, perhaps if there was a fair trial-' I tried to entreat him with logic.

'A trial? To that miserable bastard?

'That is exactly what I mean, you have such animosity in your heart.'

'And you seem to have such goodwill towards him. You hardly can know him, so why such interest?'

It seemed light entreaties did not work with the king so I changed tact:

'I cannot let you commit injustice father, at least not when I'm aware of it.'

'Let me? I am king of Remalna. Know your place daughter! I have already ordered you to stay away from politics. I will not ask again.'

'You did not ask. You ordered, the same way you order a lackey.' I spit out.

'After the ball you left so hurriedly,' _How could he just change the topic so?_ 'I had a meeting with Lord Vidanric.' He said with narrowed eyes, and I wondered if my father had seen the fan I had wanted to hit Shevraeth with.

'Ah yes, the returned warrior.'

'Charming man, a slight dandy, but a charming suitor.'

I sipped my punch silently, my patience already at end.

'He's not my suitor, get to the point father.'

'My, my, you really have no finesse, daughter,' with a look he sent the servants away, I stared at my mutton rebelliously.

'Your mother married at 18.' With all the doubts I had about him, this was not necessarily a safe topic.

'And look where she ended. Dead in a ditch.'

'Really, Meliara, we must teach you not to be so callous.'

'Callous? You're mistaken, I just had to teach myself the cruelty of the world, same as I had to learn to live without a father.'

My words actually made a flicker of emotion on his oily face and said: 'It is strange, it is as if I am dining with your mother again. Only she is as young and beautiful as ever, while I am weary with this world.'

'Did you ever find those brigands who killed mother?' I wouldn't let him distract me this time.

'No. I did not'

'Funny, it seems you would have spent more time searching for murderers, of course, unless you knew who it was already.'

'What are you saying daughter? '

I dropped the knife I was gripping into my plate with a clang, 'If there is one thing I have learnt about you, it is that you don't give up, when you start something you finish it. In Sartor I read all the records they had about that murder, which wasn't much. But one thing was clear,' I leaned in looking into his gaze, 'She only had one guard with her, and there is no mention of what happened to him. Now, why would the queen of Remalna have so little protection, especially when records mention she was very ill?'

'Your mother…did not like excessive guards, and the man must have obviously been killed by the brigands.'

'Really…' I got up, taking a sip of my water and trying to calm down my scattered thoughts.

'How did I remain uninjured and unscathed? Those murdering brigands didn't even take the locket that my mother left with me, this one to be exact.' I lifted with a hand the silver trinket which never left my neck, always hidden under my dress.

'Your mother must have hidden you well, why am I even discussing this painful memory with you? Enough.'

'I need to know the truth. Did you have her killed King Galdran?'

I regretted the question as soon as it was out of my mouth. Had I not learnt subtlety when I was in Sartor? Galdran had lurched up at my accusation, moving quicker than I thought he could, he stood in front of me, I saw his hand raise and come falling down on my face but I did nothing to stop it, as I looked at his blank eyes. Then I raised my own hand and slapped him back.

'You go too far with your insolence. For this, your horse will be slaughtered tomorrow with the prisoner.'

'And you disgust me. No wonder this country is such chaos.' I said, head held high, lip bleeding, probably caused by the ring he wore, eyes dry. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

'You play a very foolish game m'dear,' he whispered, his hand lifting and touching the side of my face. 'There no laws I cannot change. And you are only heiress by blood, I could always change the heir to someone else.'

'Like your beloved Shevraeth, or your drunkard cousin Debergi? Do not make me laugh father, I do not regret these words, I have longed to say them. You might as well execute me tomorrow with the prisoner, for I will not bend to your corrupt laws. Besides, I doubt your reign will last long.'

I took in a breath we were a few centimeters away from each other,

'Branaric is only the first, in sight of every tyrant there will be righteous rebels.' I quoted, then slowly, I withdrew a few paces, 'I will now take my leave, and you can take me from my room if you want to lock me in the dungeons tonight.'

With my head still held high I strode out of the room. I knew I had done a very foolish thing, my initial plan had been to help Bran escape, but now I feared I would have to escape with him. With my lip stinging, I started planning different scenarios in my head, all impossible but gratifying, which nearly always involved me punching the lights out of Shevraeth and Galdran. I stopped in shock when the man of my musings stepped out into the corridor, his cousin Savona right on his heels,

'…We need to act now otherwise-' he stopped short when he saw me.

'Lady Meliara…what a surprise', if Savona hadn't been with him I would have punched him right then, instead I smiled sweetly at Savona and replied:

'A nice surprise I hope.' He kissed my hand and answered,

'What else could you ever be.' Shevraeth was looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face,

'Your lip is cut, m'lady, you must have it looked at.'

'Ah yes, I had –' would it be wise to tell them about the disagreement, no, not to Galdran's toadie, so I finished, 'meant to go to the infirmary soon.'

'Well let us accompany you, we might need to check Vidanric's head for some damage anyway.'

'Like a cruel ego?' I blurted, Savona laughed edgily, but I was not in my patience-with-courtiers mood. So I turned to Vidanric,

'We never really finished the conversation we had started, do you still support the same views? Do not be concerned, I did not take my fan with me.' I could feel him start with surprise, I knew I was being blunt and direct, but it would not matter, I was leaving this place.

'The same views? Which ones would that be?' he answered cautiously.

'Well, you gave the impression my father was just and always right, that Count Branaric was a vile traitor and that you considered yourself a hero.'

Silence greeted my words, I saw Savona biting his lips to keep from laughing and immediately liked him all the better for it.

'Was that sarcasm m'lady?' he asked.

I smiled, 'Lord Russav, I know as well as you do how dangerous it is to argue with my dear father, but to spout such lies just makes my blood boil. I would encourage your friend to find a cure of honesty and remorse at the infirmary. Being my father's pet does not assuage a conscience and is a very dangerous spot to be. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have my lip seen to. '

We had arrived at the infirmary, I could see healers bustling inside, No one noticing the the king's daughter, and I wondered what could be the emergency. I walked past the beds in the infirmary towards the bustle where healers rushed around a body. Suddenly one of them moved and I glimpsed the body. I heard a keen cry, not realizing it was mine and then suddenly I was running towards the immobile body, towards her, towards Nee. I pushed a healer aside until I could see her but before I could approach any closer, strong arms closed around me.

'Let me go.'

'Lady Meliara, we don't know what caused this you should not be next to this body.'

'LET ME GO!'

'I'm sorry m'lady I can't do that.' I recognized Shevraeth's voice, all trace of the drawl gone, and I shuddered thinking of Galdran's toady's hands on me.

'An apologetic healer was in front of me trying to reassure me: 'M'lady, she is not dead yet, we believe she has been poisoned, there is still hope yet. I spotted Mora, washing leaves in a bowl nearby and I ordered Shevraeth one last time.

'Get your hands off me.'

'Only if you promise-'

I gave a sharp jab into his chest with my elbow, I hadn't expected hard muscles bruising my elbow instead of hurting him, but he was so surprised with my attack, it seemed, that he loosened his hold. I twisted round and punched him straight in the face. With a small oomph he fell to the floor.

'I did ask nicely,' I told him coldly, leaving an ecstatic Savona to help his friend I hurried to Mora and asked:

'Mora, what happened?'

'It was the lime juice given with dinner, she collapsed right after her first sip. I immediately called a healer.' Seeing my darkening face she said:

'M'lady, it was not your fault. Do not-'

'Mora, there is not time, go fetch Flauvic, tell him to use any means necessary to save her, any means. I wouldn't be able to, I never studied- I mean, he can save her. And tell him…tell him I was never good at following orders. Now go.'

As soon as Mora exited, I surveyed the room, courtiers were starting to mill around, I slipped out of the infirmary.

If I wanted to save Bran, now was the best time.

* * *

So, what do you think? Were the dialogues boring? Should I put a Vidanric POV about the infirmary scenes? Tell me in the review you're about to write.


	9. Chapter 9 Curse you Merindars!

Yes I know, I've been off the radar for more than a month, but the back to school for A levels is torture. Besides, I had no idea what to write, I had no idea what Mel would do. I still don't as a matter of fact. I'm making it up as I go along. That's why it's so short. I was going to post it up after I had another brainstorm, but then I thought, better a short chappie than nothing. All honour for the lack of mistakes goes to my wonderful checker Meneldur…

* * *

**Chapter 9: Curse you Merindars!**

'…The lord and lady managed to escape unscathed, he accompanied her back to her chambers and then cleaned up the scene. I did not get a chance to approach but I perceived them to be Sartorian arrows. Lord Flauvic is now in his study alone while Lady Meliara is having dinner with King Galdran.'

'Are you sure they did not get hurt Bolstoi?'

'I cannot be sure, my lord. Lord Flauvic is a very observant person. I could not approach, but I must say, magic might have been involved, for the arrows travelled double the distance ever possible. And Lord Flauvic did not move, he just threw his cloak over the lady.'

'Thank you Bolstoi, you can stop tagging tonight, send a message to our contact in Sartor, I need to know more about Lord Flauvic and the court's sorcerers.'

I turned around to Russav's laughing eyes as my informant exited silently.

'So?'

'So What?'

'Russav, this is not a laughing matter. Someone is trying to murder Lady Meliara, the second time if not third according to reports. This could affect everything.'

'How so, my dear cousin? She seems to have an effective bodyguard in Flauvic. And it might still be a sham. You'll have to get in line to get your turn; I wonder what she said to the other foolish fellow trying to kill her.'

'You don't believe that. You can't believe that. No one would attack Galdran's daughter without a solid reason. I am sure King Galdran has heard about this. I wonder why nothing is being done.'

I paced wildly around the room, an unexplainable panic at the thought of Meliara getting hurt. I could still not figure her out. The part my father had raised told me not to trust anything about her from her innocent beauty to her seeming feelings of justice. But she was so different from anything I had encountered before. I needed to get a hold of myself; I had no time for this.

'Danric, maybe this is exactly what it is, a ploy to distract you. Besides, whatever happens to her is not your problem. What are you going to do about the count? You heard about the execution tomorrow midday I expect?' I appreciated Russav's attempt to focus my mind.

'I- I feel I can't let him pay for my mistake, I should have found another way to ingratiate myself with Galdran.'

'Vidanric, I understand your need to help him but he can't sabotage everything now, you cannot fix everything.'

'I cannot let him die. He is so… pure.'

I didn't tell him how he reminded me of a certain red headed princess in character. I had heard his impassioned speeches and I could not doubt his sincerity.

'You can't do anything now, there has to be some sacrifices. Bran will die helping the cause he believes in. Come let us take a walk, you need to clear your mind.' He got up, pulling me with him.

'Russav, I don't want to go for walks, there is no time, we need to act now otherwise-' I stopped short at the slight form that had frozen in the middle of the corridor at our sight. Lady Meliara vi Remalna. She was dressed for formal dinner.

'Lady Meliara…what a surprise.'

Savona as usual saved my incapability at speech when I came into her presence. Her eyes had flashed angrily at my sight and I wondered at her hostility towards me.

'A nice surprise I hope.'

As usual Russav had to milk the moment kissing her small freckled hand.

'What else could you ever be?'

I examined her flushed face. Loose curls had escaped her tight coiffure and her eyes seemed over bright, and then I noticed her lip, cut open viciously. I wondered how I had not seen it immediately, her eyes had distracted me.

'Your lip is cut, m'lady, you must have it looked at.'

I remarked while inside a boiling feeling was growing, a feeling I could not explain, a surge of protectiveness. I tried to concentrate on her voice.

'Ah yes, I had –'

she stopped short, her eyes narrowing as if she just realized who she was speaking to and changed it to:

'meant to go to the infirmary soon.'

Russav's lips quirked, she didn't seem to realize how easily spotted her lies were, especially as the infirmary was the other way.

'Well let us accompany you, we might need to check Vidanric's head for some damage.'

_Oh no, the conversation should not come to me…_

'Like a cruel ego?'

And there we went again, her frankness completely confusing me. Russav gave a choked little laugh as we turned towards the infirmary. Ignoring Russav she gave me her full attention and squarely said in that lilting voice of hers:

'We never really finished the conversation we had started, do you still support the same views? Do not be concerned, I did not take my fan with me.'

I gave a start of surprise, I couldn't help it. She was actually admitting to nearly attacking me. No courtier in their right mind would admit to such! Was she alright in the head? Perhaps her mother had dropped her at birth.

'The same views? Which ones would that be?' I answered cautiously, not wanting to be attacked again.

'Well, you gave the impression my father was just and always right, that Count Branaric was a vile traitor and that you considered yourself a hero.'

I cringed inside, Savona would tease me for ages about this one.

I saw Savona biting his lips to keep from laughing, a little warmth entered her eyes as she looked at my cousin and I felt a shard of jealousy pierce me with surprise.

'Was that sarcasm m'lady?' he asked.

She smiled, 'Lord Russav, I know as well as you do how dangerous it is to argue with my dear father, but to spout such lies just makes my blood boil. I would encourage your friend to find a cure of honesty and remorse at the infirmary. Being my father's pet does not assuage a conscience and is a very dangerous spot to be. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have my lip seen to. '

As she turned around, Russav clapped me on the back trying to hide his laughter. I stood shock still. She must have been switched at birth. There was no other way. She had insulted her father. I stored all the shock into a slot I would need to examine later, I had not time to assess it now as I realized something was wrong, more wrong than usual in the infirmary. I took deep strides to where the healers were bustling right behind Meliara. Suddenly a healer moved, I saw Lady Nimiar if I recognized her correctly. A shrill cry rose up from the princess in front of me and she started running towards her. I had only taken one look at Lady Nimiar but I could recognize poisoning when I saw it, and Meliara was running towards her. I flew behind her, my arms enclosing her before she could touch her lady in waiting.

'Let me go.' She struggled desperately against my arms.

'Lady Meliara, we don't know what caused this you should not be next to this body.'

I tried to reason with the wriggling body against my chest. But she was no match for my years of training and strength.

'LET ME GO!'

She screamed ad I wondered what to do when she broke down in tears. I had not known she had such a strong attachment to Lady Nimiar, but the poisoner seemed to have known. I had been careless.

'I'm sorry m'lady I can't do that.'

She seemed to recognize my voice as she started shivering uncontrollably. An apologetic healer was in front of us, trying to reassure her:

'M'lady, she is not dead yet, we believe she has been poisoned, there is still hope yet.

Meliara suddenly stopped struggling, and she said quietly and coldly:

'Get your hands off me.'

'Only if you promise-'

I did not get to finish my warning, with her elbow she jabbed me sharply in the chest. She had not put a lot of force in the elbow but I loosened my hold for a second with surprise and twisting around so fluidly that for a second it could have been a lover's embrace, she raised her hand and punched me right in the face. With a small 'oomph' I fell to the floor. For a second I saw black and I heard her say:

'I did ask nicely,'

I got up slowly, while Russav laughing hysterically did nothing to assist me, I winced, not because of the pain, she must have had a lot of experience for that did hurt, but because, again, Russav would never let me forget this. Then my attention turned to the offender and I saw her speaking hurriedly to Mora, I hushed Russav with a hand as I heard the end of a whispered conversation:

'… fetch Flauvic, tell him to use any means necessary to save her, any means. I wouldn't be able to, I never studied- I mean, he can save her. And tell him…tell him I was never good at following orders. Now go.'

As soon as her maid left exited, she surveyed the room; courtiers were starting to mill around. She seemed to be making a decision, already having forgotten about me. Her face set, she slipped out of the infirmary. I looked at Russav, he looked at me and we both hurried out after her.

Meliara went directly to her chambers and I wondered if I had gotten the expression on her face wrong, an expression showing the person was desperate. We waited a few moments, Russav yawning behind his hand and I wondered if there was anything he would take seriously. I listened but there was no sound, everything eerily silent. Motioning Russav to keep guard, an order I knew he would not follow, I silently opened the door. Her rooms had been done in forest green and the shadows looked unnatural with the flickering candles. I stepped in cautiously, the last thing I needed was to meet an irate Meliara who thought I was snooping, while I was actually snooping. But as I entered her bedroom I immediately knew there was no human presence in the room. I swore as I noticed the curtains moving in the breeze caused by the open window.

_The little minx! Had she known I was following? I looked at the window, should I follow? _But Savona's voice held me back.

'Danric, she left a note' he held up a hurriedly stamped parchment.

I snatched it from him. Savona lit a nearby candle as he remarked glibly:

'Well, I doubt it was addressed to you, but read it by all means.'

I did not pay attention as I scanned the hurried words:

'_Nee, forgive me for the poison, and for what I am about to do, I cannot explain in a letter, but I will make this all right. Somehow. What I am doing is planned, at least the beginning is. I am not being blackmailed. Whatever happens to me, Nee, you must promise not to do anything rash, I know it's hard to accept coming from me, but I cannot continue the path I swore I would take if you don't take this level headed .Inform my father if anything happens to youor anyone I love, what I am about to do will look like a picnic in the royal gardens. I know this might be found by father dearest's spies so I cannot reveal anything. Tell my knights to do the same thing they did when I stole Flauvic's sword to annoy him. And tell Flauvic to let me handle this, he cannot protect me forever._

_With all my love, Meliara_

My head reeled with all the information I had just received. Of course she might have planted this to confuse me on her trail, but I immediately refuted the idea, she could not have any idea I would follow. Suddenly reality came crashing down. Now that I knew her intentions were not completely Merindarish, I needed to know how exactly she planned to make this right. Cursing all Merindars to Hell in my head, I vaulted through the open window calling after me,

'Russav replace the letter as if untouched then go back to the healers where all the commotion is, they'll think I am with you.'

I didn't wait to see if he followed as I took off running, I could already hear commotion in the stables and I knew it was not good, whatever it was. I arrived, slightly breathless to a herd of horses milling around in the yard in front of the stables. I tried to weave my way through the ruffled stallions, but I smelled the smoke before I actually saw the raging flames. I gaped as I saw the great stables, the only ones in the royal grounds in a intense fire with golden flames.

_She had lit fire to the stables? That was it, there was no doubt, she'd gone off her head._

I felt slightly disappointed, for some reason I had expected something more drastic, while she had gone to stupidly annoy her father and cost overtaxed peasants more money. Guards were starting to mill around in alarm. At that precise moment, the source of the trouble strolled from a nearby hiding place, cool as she pleased. Then addressing the crowd of confused solders, she stated in a prim little voice just in case it was not obvious:

'I caused this fire, you should arrest me now.'

The bewildered soldiers looked to me, and I cursed silently, now they were wondering if I had helped her. There was only one thing left to do. Smoothly approaching her back placed a hand on her shoulder. I noticed her surprised look, it seems she hadn't counted me in her calculations, whatever they were.

'It seems we have an unusual problem, I shall bring this case to the king immediately.'

I saw some men sigh with relief, no one wanted to put royal blood in a dungeon for the night.

Removing my hand I whispered:

'I trust you will not try to escape.'

She gave me a disdainful look that gave me the impression of being a cockroach beneath her notice as she said:

'Come, my father should still be in the sitting room if I am fortunate.'

She led the way as soldiers started to call everyone to stop the fire as some tried to calm the horses.

I was still trying to guess what she was intending when we arrived to the private chambers of the king. She finally stopped, straightening her skirt she took a deep breath, the first signs of nerves I had witnessed the whole night, then setting her shoulders straight she nodded at the two servants in front of the door and without knocking she opened the door…

* * *

So what do you think?


	10. Chapter 10 To Freedom

Well, here's the next chapter, corrected by meneldur...the tenth to be exact so if you want do give an extra review...feel free to do so!

* * *

**Chapter 10: To Freedom**

_She finally stopped, straightening her skirt she took a deep breath, the first signs of nerves I had witnessed the whole night, then setting her shoulders straight, she nodded at the two servants in front of the door and without knocking she opened the door…_

**MPOV**

I closed my eyes when I entered the room, for it was brightly lit, and when I opened them, I saw two men blinking in shock at my arrival, while the third frowned. For a moment I felt taken aback, I had expected to face my father alone, but in retrospection, this was probably a good thing. Except that the man who had frowned was Flauvic, and he seemed to be expecting me. Curse it; he had probably known I was up to something because of the necklace he gave me.

'Meliara! What are you- knocking-' Galdran's voice snapped me into focus.

I laughed I couldn't help it, my emotions were going high, and Galdran looked so shocked and out of his usually gloating countenance.

'Do not worry, Father Dearest, I have not lost my mind, merely expressing my jubilation at your first human emotion: shock.'

I felt rather than saw Vidanric shift his feet, and I imagined the poker face he had in place,

'Your highness, Lady Meliara has, well, lit fire to the royal stables; I relieved the guards of their duty and escorted her to you.' Shevraeth chose to say.

There was absolute silence in the room, and I was riveted by Galdran's face colour change, to a purple hue to be exact. Then in a low dangerous voice he bit out:

'Gentlemen, it seems I have some family matters to discus-,'

'Oh no Father, you are not going to get out of this scandal. Imagine the slur I represent on your 'clean' slate already. Besides, as much as you or they hide it, you know the real situation here. Tell me Grumareth, do you look as gormless as you do now in battle- oh forgive me, I forgot, you wait in the barracks while your soldiers fight the peasants.'

'Meliara, that is enough, you do not know what you are doing, I heard about Lady N-' I flashed my eyes at him, and he took a step back in alarm:

'Don't- don't talk about her Galdran. I cannot stand insincerity and coming from you-'

'You cannot mean I poisoned her?' there was actual surprise on his face as I replied in a low cold voice, the three Lords in the room forgotten,

'I told you not to talk about her. Tell me, had you planned to poison Mora as well? Is it a satisfaction to you in some sick twisted way to kill all my mother figures? Or was it to punish me for striking at your hypocritical current pet.'

Galdran drew up on his short full height and roared:

'How dare you!'

I didn't flinch as I looked back at him coolly.

'Oh I dare, because there is nothing more you can do to me. You have already tried to murder my friends, are planning to execute my horse and have embarrassed me for being the daughter of a well known tyrant.'

I did not see it coming, as my head was snapped to the side by the force of the blow, I smiled; I had done it, driven him to the brink.

I heard Flauvic appeal to him, 'Uncle!' but I gave him a swift glare as I righted my head, puzzled he fell silent, he could probably sense my satisfaction through the necklace.

Giving a courtier laugh to Galdran who seemed a bit taken aback by his own anger I said:

'Really father, as a connoisseur of torture, you should know it is more effective to hit the same side of the face twice. Now what will you do to exercise that rusty weapon of parental authority?'

'Lord Shevraeth, FLauvic, escort her to the dungeons for the night, my daughter needs to cool her head. Grumareth, go add a law to the royal archives. Public Executions are to be obligatory to immediate royal family members. Since you seem to have started this disobedience since you saw that traitor's death warrant, I shall make sure you enjoy it.'

I ignored him, I had gotten what I had wanted, and my cheek was now throbbing quite painfully. _Keep a cool head Meliara, you're nearly there._

As I walked off, head held as high as a Merindar's could ever be, I could feel Flauvic's lean frame radiating anger, while Vidanric's face, when I had turned around, was as unreadable as ever. We got to the end of the wing before Flauvic really lost it. I had expected it, but it did not make it any better.

'What in Remalna's name were you trying to do Mel? Kill yourself?!'

I knew he didn't expect an answer, so I stayed silent. I was surprised he was losing his temper in front of Shevraeth; that was dangerous. Flauvic was always unruffled and calm, but when he did get really angry, it was scary, and I was nearly always involved.

'Of all the things you could have done, you tried to change everything by angering the most powerful man in this realm?! What did you expect him to do? You undermined his authority! What did they teach you in Sartor!'

Giving a pointed look at Shevraeth I answered in Sartorian:

'Diplomacy is successful in a peace filled country like Sartor but here in Remalna-'

He followed my suite, replying fluently in Sartorian:

'You are not going to give me an excuse with those eyes of yours.'

He said bitingly while looking at my earnest gaze.

'How do you think I survived so long with the Merindars and the rest of the court? You are signing yourself for a warrant of misery. Galdran doesn't easily forget. You humiliated him, that he cannot control his own daughter, it will be all over court tomorrow.'

We had reached the staircases, and I gave him a wicked smile before taking the first step. But Flauvic was still really angry, it usually took him a few hours to get back to his calm feelings, and did not smile back as he fingered the earring which was connected to my necklace by magic. Suddenly his hand froze, and he stared at me in comprehension. face blanching.

'Meliara…Meliara, there is no way you are doing that, you are enough trouble without-the stables, your sarcasm… how could I not think about it before.'

'Flauvic, it's the only thing that might make father see reason, and if it doesn't I shall just continue on that path, I will not stand in the little gilded cage he has prepared for me here.'

'Meliara, you are mad if you think I will let you do this.'

'What? Will you confess to my father for the crimes I haven't committed yet?'

I snorted, and then my chuckles died as I saw the entrance of the palace dungeons, with the guard at the entrance. Although looking shocked he allowed us through, giving the key to Shevraeth, who I had forgotten through his absolute silence. I looked around, the light from the flickering torches lined against the wall, memorizing the way as much as possible for I had never been in a dungeon before, the justice in Sartor having been meted out differently. We reached the end of a stone carved corridor and Vidanric opened the door to one of the cells. I stood before Flauvic, even he was taller than me, i thought with a pout.

Flauvic took hold of both my hands before I could move past, and said, still in Sartorian:

'Meliara, I was already looking into the poisoning when I felt your mood and heard about the news.'

I looked at his hands warily, wondering if he was going to lie to me,

'Mel, it wasn't your father, I haven't figured it who the poisoner was, but he killed the spy which your father had planted to…watch over you.'

In my heart, a knot I didn't even know I had relaxed. Clasping my arms around him I hugged him tightly knowing it was the last time for a long time Flauvic could protect me.

'It does not change anything, but I am glad, although I do not know why I should be.'

Flauvic's arms tightened around me as he whispered in Remalnan in my ear.

'I will stop you Melli.'

I smiled sadly, he could not save me this time. Pulling away, I looked into his eyes, raising his hand he placed it on my cheek and I felt the pain the slap had caused me leaving although I imagined the bruise stayed, then turning to a frowning Shevraeth, giving him an exaggerated curtsey, I could not resist a final gibe:

'Give my father my best, you may now lock me in. Goodbye, King's fool.'

I had said 'King's fool' in Sartoran. It made me feel slightly better for the daunting task ahead.

I counted to a thousand before I moved from the crouch I was in. Giving a cursory glance at the door to check if any guards were out, I started stripping the dress I had on me, Mora would have killed me as I let it pool at my feet on the dirt. Underneath I was dressed for a fight, tight fitted leggings, a tunic, also in black, clasped by a belt, the one Yustenveas gave me when I had saved her life the first time. I had even managed to bunch my cloak under the wide skirt; it would hide my hair which was too bright to pass unnoticed. It was a wonder Shevraeth hadn't noticed, of course I was nobility so he hadn't searched me. His mistake I thought, as I checked the daggers strapped to my thigh, with the custom made strap. I debated whether to remove Flauvic's necklace, I decided not to, it would stop working as soon as I was far enough anyhow. Time was running out, the diversion I had created with the fire to reduce the number of guards in the dungeons would soon elapse.

Striding to the door, I muttered an unlocking spell and immediately fell to the floor when a burning pain flashed through my head. Cursing silently, I tried again, and found myself on all fours again. Flauvic. It must have been him, somehow he had blocked my magic, thinking that would stop me. And he knew I wouldn't have time to figure out how he did it. I smiled grimly, he had underestimated me. I removed two small pins in my hair. It took a minute long, I was a bit rusty, and this was so far from the Golden Summers playing with Yussie and being taught tricks by Finiar, one of my knights. As soon as the door clicked open, I slid into the corridor, a shadow in the shadows.

Now I only needed to find Bran. I reached the entrance without too much trouble, but then I looked at the interlacing possible tunnels and knew I would be lost for ever. I waited with baited breath trying to think of a way when finally, the first real piece of luck flashed my way as I saw a returning guard, wiping sweat of his brow.

'AH, you retuned Goron.'

'Damn Princess, the fire spread to the outer walls of the palace, the others are still at it. I guess it is true she's gone crazy in that foreign country.'

'Well, I'm glad I got entrance guard duty.'

Goron sighed, and the other reassured him with:

'Don't worry, your charge is over tomorrow, and you can go back to polishing swords in the palace, I heard from Kilter he's being executed, you don't even have to feed him today.'

I frowned, so it had been made public. I silently went after him as he trudged deep into the recesses of the dungeon. Finally he stopped in front of a reinforced door, giving the other relieved of duty guard a nod, he then sat down, leaning against the door. I looked at the guard, thinking, while the other started to walk back to the entrance. If my magic worked, I could have put him under a sleeping spell. But now there was no choice. Stepping out of the shadows, I flew at him Sartoran style. He had the time for a 'what?' before he was knocked unconscious. Patting him down I easily found the key. _This was too easy. How had no one tried it?_ Oh right, the only people with access to the palace were courtiers and courtiers were good-for-nothing-hypocrites. All the while I was trying the five keys into the lock, the fourth gave a creaking sound as it turned in the rusty lock.

I cautiously opened it, worrying. Imagine if I had got the wrong door, I was done for for certain. But my uncertainties were groundless, a man with the reddish brown hair I would recognize anywhere was huddled in a corner, coughing in his sleep. I quietly rushed forward, placing my hand onto his mouth, I called out:

'Bran, Bran! Wake up, we don't have time!'

His feverish eyes opened and I wasn't sure if he could see me. Gritting my teeth I pulled him with all my weight and tried to support him to the door. But he was of a much larger build than I was, resulting into both of us on the floor. Muffling my curses, I sat up…and slapped him across the face, twice. His eyes focused and he said in an incredulous voice:

'Mel? What?'

'Hurry'

I whispered although no one could hear us, 'I need to get you out of here.'

He struggled weakly, 'No Mel, save yourself, I can't.'

I looked into his worried blue eyes and ordered him:

'Get up right now, I did not risk everything for you to fail me now. Come!'

Meekly accepting my shoulder for support we walked uncomfortably up the corridors, his shallow breath and my panting the only sounds. Just before getting to the entrance, I stopped him, and whispered:

'Wait here.'

Breathing deeply, I snuck up on the tired guard, making sure I did not use my daggers. Galdran should really increase the guards within the palace itself. The guard didn't even turn around as I hit both his temples, rendering him unconscious immediately. Turning around I saw a surprised Bran, and gave him a small smile he could probably not see with the dim light, but dawn was fast approaching. Helping him walk past the entrance, I looked around, no one was in sight. We walked quickly towards the nearest entrance. If a courtier took night strolls around here we were doomed. But luck continued to shine on us as we hurried through the cool night air. I guided him to the stables giving them a wide berth. When we were a few hundred of feet from it I left him telling him not to move.

I quickly slipped through the fighting men, still fighting a fire that would take hours to take out; I had started it with magic after all. I glimpsed Finiar issuing orders, my diversion had worked perfectly, keeping my bodyguards occupied, the guards tired and the horses at easy reach. I slipped between neighing horses that had been moved even farther. I quickly found Dom, with both the katanas I had attached to his saddle. I had prepared a horse for Bran but he was in no condition to ride, we would have to ride together. Casting attentive glances around me, I led my stallion round to Bran, who was shivering in the night air. Boosting him onto the saddle, I jumped in front of him.

Casting a last glance at the unfamiliar palace I stirred my horse to a gallop, out of this royal house, out of this cage, to rebellion.

* * *

So, the plot is really moving faster right, so how about you tell me what you want to happen in the next chapters...afterall, I have no idea what they're are going to do next. Should they get caught? Should Bran die? Tell me in your review...


	11. Chapter 11:The Key to Victory?

I know, I know, this chapter is not up to its usual standards and it took 2-3 weeks to actually post it up. I could blame it in my unhealthy obsession with the Harry Potter fanfic I started but that would be unfair to it. Anyway, don't worry, I havn't abandoned this fanfic, just making sure the other one is launched well...:) Oh and first three/quaters have been corrected by Meneldur, but not the last part of this chapter, so ignore the mistakes and the tittle that doesn't want to center for some reason.

****

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Key to Victory?**

_'Give my father my best; you may now lock me in. Goodbye, King's fool.'_

I forced my face to remain in its usual blank mask as I looked at her striding resolutely into the dungeon. Then turning around she stared at me haughtily as I locked the door. When I turned around, I saw Flauvic had already marched off, ignoring all etiquette, if etiquette could be applied to this situation.

Flauvic Merindar. A cool emotionless man, intelligent and calculating, while maintaining a bookish manner for the world to see. That was all the intelligence my spies and I had managed to gather on him. If the situation was not so grave I would be laughing, I thought gravely as I handed the keys to the puzzled guard and started striding back to my rooms. I had never seen Flauvic so agitated. He had betrayed more emotion in these few moments than he had in 10 years with the court. And I had gathered two very important facts tonight.

First, that Meliara was Flauvic's weakness.

Second, that Meliara was officially politically in war with Galdran.

I sighed as I reached my rooms.

'Fetch me Bolstoi.' I ordered more harshly than I intended to the servant opening the door.

I rubbed my eyes at the blurring candles as I entered. I did not know how I was going to use the information I had learnt. Would I harm her as a last recourse? Immediately I felt revolted at the idea. Somehow, I knew I wouldn't be able to physically hurt her. And just admitting the fact felt wrong. I tried to rationalize, as I took deep breaths, a technique I had learnt form my father. I could not afford to make mistakes now; I needed to clear all feelings of my head. But I could still feel the remnants of the mixture of anger and envy as I had seen Meliara's trust in Flauvic. Another emotion had hovered close to the surface, unrecognizable because of its novelty. When he had embraced her in the dungeons, and she had looked at him as if he could protect her from anything I had had to physically stop myself from separating them. And again I reached the query…were they lovers? Their relationship seemed platonic but I had seen them together only two times. Suddenly I felt disgusted by myself. A man was going to be executed at midday tommo- no, today by now. And I was wondering if I had been jealous of a Merindar. The idea was ludicrous! I stood up, pacing my rooms. A hurried knock at the door halted me as Bolstoi entered the room.

'My Lord, you called for me?'

'Yes, sit down, Bolstoi. I need you to translate this urgently.'

Out of the lining of my court coat I slipped the live bug out. The bugs were, again a gift of my father. They had been nurtured by Sartorian mages for two years by magic. Now they could retain all sound heard within reasonable distance and somehow regurgitate it when activated. I had used the excuse of escorting Meliara to her father and had recuperated the bug concealed in Galdran's chambers. Speaking the activation word, I rummaged for parchment, ink and a quill. Satisfied, I handed all to Bolstoi as he settled to work. I started pacing again as I heard all the transactions that had happened in Galdran's room as a continuous speech, yet still retaining each speakers tone and emotion.

The bugs were worth their exorbitant prices after all.

I had been reluctant to use them at first, still retaining a few vestiges of shame at spying, but my father had corrected my naïveté with a few well placed words. I had tuned out as Bolstoi was writing everything being said, the bugs were one use, and only regurgitated once so I usually had Bolstoi write everything the first time with his ability to write at break neck speed. I suddenly heard Meliara's voice and I realized with shock it was the dinner she had spent with her father.

_'Ah yes, the returned warrior.'_ They had been talking about me?

_'Charming man, a slight dandy, but a charming suitor.'_

_'He's not my suitor, get to the point, father.'_

_'My, my, you really have no finesse, daughter,'_

_'Your mother married at 18.'_

_'And look where she ended. Dead in a ditch.'_

_'Really, Meliara, we must teach you not to be so callous.'_

_'Callous? You're mistaken, I just had to teach myself the cruelty of the world, same as I had to learn to live without a father.'_

I listened with baited breath at a conversation that taught me more about her than all of Savona's report. My heart clenched slightly at the contempt in her voice while talking about me, and I cursed myself for caring.

_'I need to know the truth. Did you have her killed, King Galdran?'_

_'You go too far with your insolence. For this, your horse will be slaughtered tomorrow with the prisoner.'_

_'And you disgust me. No wonder this country is in such chaos.'_

_'You play a very foolish game, m'dear,'_

_'Like your beloved Shevraeth, or your drunkard cousin Debergi? Do not make me laugh father, I do not regret these words, I have longed to say them. You might as well execute me tomorrow with the prisoner, for I will not bend to your corrupt laws. Besides, I doubt your reign will last long.'_

_'Branaric is only the first, in sight of every tyrant there will be righteous rebels. I will now take my leave, and you can take me from my room if you want to lock me in the dungeons tonight.'_

If I needed any more proof she was as idealistic and pure as she had seemed, it was this. There was no way she could have known her words were being recorded. I finally understood where she had got that cut lip. Of course! That explained the comment she had made to her father after he had slapped her in front of three courtiers. Meliara seemed to be a catalyst, precipitating all the Merindars to act in ways they had never before, to lose their cold demeanor and polite indifference. But that had not been my aim in hurrying Bolstoi to my chambers. Writing I could have done, however during all those long nights of studies with my father I had been concentrating on tactics, warfare and politics. I had never learnt the Sartorian language. However, Bolstoi was originally from Sartor and he could translate the heated conversation between the two Merindar cousins.

After a few more moments of brooding, Bolstoi looked up. A few ink spatters on his face as he said:

'It is done my lord, I translated the Sartorian parts of the conversation directly to Remalnan, I assumed that is why you required me for this task.'

I smiled wearily, taking the parchment he was holding. 'Yes Bolstoi, have you had time to learn anything from our contact in Sartor?'

Bolstoi shook his head regretfully. 'No my Lord, we were to meet tomorrow night. However I have heard rumors, through less reliable contacts, that Lady Meliara became one of Sartor's high court mages.'

I blinked in shock. High court mage? The Merindars had kept that hidden. Meliara was becoming a more important chess piece in the games I was playing with her father. 'Too important', a little voice whispered in my head and I shook it back and dismissed Bolstoi gratefully. Sitting down I perused the transcribed conversations until I found the one I was searching for.

_What in Remalna's name were you trying to do Mel? Kill yourself?! Of all the things you could have done, you tried to change everything by angering the most powerful man in this realm?! What did you expect him to do? You undermined his authority! What did they teach you in Sartor!'_

Aah, this is where Meliara switched to Sartorian to prevent me from listening. I felt a twinge of guilt as I skimmed through the next few lines.

_'Meliara…Meliara, there is no way you are doing that, you are enough trouble without-the stables, your sarcasm… how could I not think about it before.'_

_'Flauvic, it's the only thing that might make father see reason, and if it doesn't I shall just continue on that path, I will not stand in the little gilded cage he has prepared for me here.'_

Doing what though? I asked myself furiously. Flauvic had apparently guessed but had not put his thoughts into words. I needed to make plans to counteract whatever Meliara felt like doing next to rile her father.

_'Meliara, you are mad if you think I will let you do this.'_

_'What? Will you confess to my father for the crimes I haven't committed yet?'_

_'Meliara, I was already looking into the poisoning when I felt your mood and heard about the news.'_

_'Mel, it wasn't your father, I haven't figured it who the poisoner was, but he killed the spy which your father had planted to…watch over you.'_

_'It does not change anything, but I am glad, although I do not know why I should be.'_

_'I will stop you, Melli.'_

I sighed in frustration, this was not leading to anything.

_'Give my father my best, you may now lock me in. Goodbye, King's fool.'_

I smiled wryly as I read the last line. I had known she was insulting me from her tone. But _king's fool_? I was the farthest thing from that and I could see she considered me his right hand man from her exchanges. I remembered the first time I had seen her. The position I had been in, and the look in her eyes, a look which I could now interpret from experience to be shock and perhaps, disgust. I punched my knuckles into the wooden table. This was not the time for self pity! Let Flauvic stop her from making threats she could not execute. Branaric was about to die. But how to save him? I could not reveal myself now for one pawn. My father and I had been planning this for too long to allow one man to destroy all that we had built over the years. How-

My frantic musings were interrupted by the doors being thrown open by Russav.

I looked at him, shocked at the laughter in his eyes as he strode towards me and grasped my shoulders. To my opinion a mourning funeral melody was more suited to the current times.

'What is it Russav? I don't have time for your games now, a man is going to die tommorr-'

Russav chuckled, 'You have no need for that now. I just heard the news from the prison guard himself.'

He paused for effect, and then he gushed:' Meliara has escaped the dungeon.'

I looked at him blankly, this did not explain his jubilance. 'Well? As much as I would like to hear about it, I have more pressing matters-'

'Danric! She didn't just escape the dungeon. She escaped with Branaric, the prisoner to be executed. They have fled the castle. I knew I was right in falling in love with her at first sight.'

Russav's last comment was lost to me at the news I was hearing. I had been wrong, she didn't just jolt Merindars into acting without their cool calm, she was going to render me into a jumble of nerves with her spontaneity.

'Are you certain about this, Russav?'

Russav became serious as he replied: 'Yes, I was skulking around Meliara's room when a servant was sent to verify she was not there, they saw the letter. And soon after that the king pieced it together. Branaric was the real surprise. It was only when they spotted the unconscious guard that Galdran suspected something. He's in a rage right now; he is calling for you. You, Flauvic and Degebri.

I started, 'Couldn't you have said that at the beginning?'

Russav grinned. 'Just keep your composure like you always do.'

* * *

'You called, your highness?' I drawled out as I entered the room I had exited. Flauvic was already there, his face smoother than mine if possible and Debergi was pacing a few meters form the king. That was one Lord that had never been able to keep a check on his anger.

'Lord Vidanric, it appears my daughter has- vanished from the dungeon with the prisoner you had so kindly brought.' That was the most forthcoming statement Galdran had ever made barring the tumultuous meeting he had had with his daughter a few moments ago. The fact that he was seething while he said that did not reduce its uniqueness.

I stayed silent as I looked at Galdran blank-faced. At the same time, the confirmation that I would not be the cause of another innocent death in my fight for the greater good left me feeling lighter than I had been for weeks, but the thought of what could happen to Meliara outside the palace's walls constricted my heart with unnamable emotions.

'My daughter was kidnapped by that black hearted son of a traitor. That is what happened. And I bid you three to rescue her. Flauvic, you will contact the Queen of Sartor and see if any ransom has been asked for there. Debergi, you will ride to Tlanth and await the escaped prisoner there if that is his destination. Lord Vidanric, you will follow the kidnappers tracks from the palace, dogging their traces. If any word of this is leaked out I should ask you not to show your face here again.'

He let the threat hanging as my reeled with shock. King Galdran was wily but this level of deceit…He had put all the blame on a prisoner that had been too weak to move a finger let alone plan an escape. And he was now removing the only three Lords that could shed light on the obvious: That Galdran's daughter had feed the prisoner and run away. My thoughts were shaken as Debergi asked:

'Do we have permission to kill Branaric of Tlanth.' I eyed him with veiled distaste as he asked that. I had always been wary of Merindars, but while Flauvic had style to grace his family name, Debergi had missed in looks and fashion, with crude violence his only redeeming quality in the eyes of the king.

'No. Avoid that at all cost. I shall not be deprived vengeance on the son as well as the father. He will torture slowly for this feat.'

I wondered at Gadran's state of mind. If he was actually mad enough to truly blame Branaric for this. His crazed eyes seemed to indicate so. An he had disclosed alot more information in his anger:

_The father as well as the son…_

I ruminated on those words as I bowed my exit and strode of to try salvage something of my plans in the mess Meliara had created with a single impulsive thought. It seemed I would need to research Galdran's history much deeper than was cautious to discover the meaning of that comment. But it could be worth it. Galdran was shakign off all his smooth veneer in his hate for the Tlanthi family, perhaps therein lay the key to a successful rebellion, the key to victory.

* * *

Well there it is, I know alot of it is just repeats of the previous chapter, but I thought you guys would appreciate a bit more insight in Vidanric's feelings for Meliara: basically confused feelings but anyway, new question for all readers, I'm asking because I have no idea what will happen to Mel in the next chapter: Should Bran realise in the next chapter that Mel is Galdran's daughter? Tell me in your Review!


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Right, don't kill me for the false hope of another chapter. I just had to inform all of you guys I haven't completely killed this story. I have a great plot outlined, but I've noticed most Sherwood Smith readers are more active in the summer; well at least they review more. And since my last chapter only got like, two reviews, I've decided to put this fanfic on hiatus, at the most until the Summer Holidays. This is not only because of the low story traffic, but the amount of work they give during A-levels (Grade 13 UK examinations), which is crazy, and I want to concentrate on my other Harry Potter fanfic.

I'll be back in a few months!


End file.
